Larson High
by i'll-cover-you-x
Summary: Angel and Mimi change schools to go to Larson High. Here they meet the rest of the boho gang.
1. First Meeting

For continuity I will refer to Angel as 'she' even when she is not in drag and obviously I do not own RENT.

* * *

><p>Nervously Angel looked around the entrance to her new school Larson High. She was very grateful for the presence of her best friend Mimi as she looked at all the unfamiliar faces. Mimi's parents had allowed her to move schools so that she could study dance. Angel's reasons were rather different. She had made the mistake of coming out to her closest friends at school and all but Mimi had turned against her.<p>

Looking around the school corridor caused the memories to come flooding back: the rumours running around the school; the name calling; the verbal abuse; the beatings. Just making it through the day had been a challenge and she had always had to hide the cuts and bruises at home. Her father had strict ideas of how his son should behave and when he did notice her injuries (though she had never explained why she was bullied) he would turn on her for not being man enough to stand up to the bullies. To escape Angel had studied hard enough to transfer to Larson High- the best school in the area.

Angel's jaw tightened with determination. She would learn from her mistakes. She would not let anyone here know she was gay and certainly not that she would go to her friend's house to wear drag. The thought caused a stab of regret in her heart that she had to hide who she truly was, but she had to if she wanted to make it to the end of school in one piece. If the beatings started again here there was no other school for her to make a fresh start.

"Oh no!" Mimi's exclamation brought her back to the present. "Our first classes are the opposite side of the school." Regretfully the two split up to find their rooms promising to meet at lunch.

Managing to arrive just before the start of her English class Angel slid into a seat at the back next to a nerdy looking blond boy with glasses. As she sat down he looked up hopefully before seeing it was her. Heart sinking at the look of disappointment in his expression she made to stand up.

"Would you like me to sit somewhere else?" she offered.

"No! No! It's just I hoped… I mean… thought you were someone else" Angel smiled at the boy's awkward speech.

"I'm Angel" she said holding out her hand.

"Mark" he replied shaking it. "I don't think I recognise you, are you new here?"

"Yes this is my first day. So who did you hope I would be?"

"My friend Roger. He's been having a… rough time." Mark paused for a moment before deciding he could trust Angel enough to tell her. "His girlfriend killed herself at the end of last year and he hasn't left home since. Was hoping he'd come in for school, but obviously not."

"I'm sorry" Angel said softly. Looking into her eyes Mark could tell she meant it rather than offering up one of the many platitudes he'd heard over the last week.

* * *

><p>After getting their food from the canteen Mark led Angel to a table in a corner of the room. They were soon joined by a girl coming at high speed towards them.<p>

"Markie! Hi look who we've met!" The girl said gesturing to Mimi and another girl who were following at a slower pace.

"Angel!" Mimi called.

"Mimi!" Angel relied happy to see the familiar face.

"You mean you know each other?" the louder girl asked.

"Never met her before in my life" Angel answered dead pan. The louder girl looked confused for a moment before the other one burst out laughing, then stepping forward introduced herself as Joanne and her friend as Maureen.

"So how do you know each other?" Mimi asked, regretting it once she saw the awkward look pass between Mark and Joanne.

"Mark was my boyfriend before I met Joanne" Maureen replied oblivious. Angel felt a ray of hope at these words- this school had an openly lesbian couple? Then she forced the thoughts back- she just couldn't risk a repeat of her last school.

"Where's Collins?" Joanne asked to change the subject.

"Who's Collins?" Angel interjected.

"Our resident anarchist who at this moment is probably tapping into the school computer system" Mark responded.

As they all ate their lunch Angel found herself relaxing- it was amazing how at home she felt with these people as if she had known them for years. As they finished eating Joanne offered to show them where their next classes would be so they stood up to leave.

"Collins!" Mark exclaimed and as Angel looked up she felt pinned to the spot. Standing before her was the most handsome guy she had ever seen. Tall, dark and handsome her eyes greedily took in every detail: his height which could have made him look lanky if it were not for his well-defined muscles; his broad chest that she wanted to curl up against; his lips that curled into a lazy smile. He had a mouth made for kissing she decided- soft lips she wanted to brush hers against.

Suddenly Collins' folder fell to the floor with a crash and blushing he bent down to pick up his stuff. Angel knelt down beside him handing him back some sheets of paper and as she looked up her heart skipped a beat at finding herself so close to him. She breathed in his masculine scent and let their fingers brush as she passed some papers back, delighting at the jolt of electricity that seemed to pass through them. Smiling up at him she whispered "you're cute when you blush."

"Angel! Hurry up!" Joanne called still waiting to show her round. Reluctantly she stood up to leave and with a little wave said "bye" to Collins and left the canteen.

* * *

><p>Any reviews would be much appreciated. Thanks for reading.<p> 


	2. That Evening

Something very unusual was happening- Collins was struggling with his homework. Not because of the difficulty of the work, rather that his mind kept straying back to the Latino boy he had briefly met at lunch time. He was beautiful- not a word often used to describe a guy but in this case it fit. He pictured that perfect face with the smooth skin he wanted to press little butterfly kisses all over; not to mention how he'd like to kiss that gorgeous mouth with its soft lips. But what had really caught his attention were his eyes. Those stunning big brown eyes that he had got lost in- so far lost that his hands had forgotten they were holding a folder.

He had been so embarrassed when the folder had fallen- how pathetically obvious could he be? For all he knew the boy was straight. That doubt at least had gone pretty quickly. "You're cute when you blush." Those words had been burned into his memory, the accent making them even sexier. Yet it was not just the words, but the closeness of the boy when he said them meaning his breath had tickled his cheek causing shivers to run down his spine. He had been so annoyed with Joanne for interrupting; couldn't she see they were having a moment?

Once he had gone Collins had questioned Mark about him all the way to their next class, but Mark knew disappointingly little; only that his name was Angel, he was new here and liked drumming. He'd hoped to see Angel in one of his classes, but sadly it was not to be. He would have to hope that he would meet him tomorrow. One thing was certain- he wouldn't be missing lunch again.

* * *

><p>"So?" Mimi questioned the moment they walked into her bedroom.<p>

"What?" Angel answered innocently.

"So? What's happened to make you go so starry eyed all afternoon?" Then before Angel could answer she continued, "It's that boy isn't it? The one you met at lunch time?"

"Collins" Angel said dreamily as Mimi sat her down at her dresser. "Wasn't he gorgeous?"

"Not really my type" Mimi responded starting to put blusher on Angel's cheeks.

As Angel chose an eye shadows she retorted "that's because you only like bad boys- no wonder you always get your heart broken."

"That's not true!" Mimi gasped pretending to be upset. "Well maybe a little."

"Don't make me laugh- this is a serious business" Angel said whilst applying her eye makeup.

"Then talk chica, I want details." Mimi instructed starting to paint her own nails.

"There's not much to say, we only met for about a minute" Angel thought back to that minute with Collins. Amazing how something so short could seem to be of such importance. She replayed it in her mind.

"Must have been some minute to make you like this" Mimi said drily watching Angel put on her third coat of eye shadow.

"What? Oh" Angel put the eye shadow down and picked up her mascara. "It wasn't so much what happened in the minute, but the connection I felt with him. Like he was something special." she tried to explain remembering the jolt of electricity that had run through her.

"Damn- run out of lipstick" she interrupted herself.

"We'll go buy some more when you're changed"

It had become a tradition that whenever Angel wanted to wear drag she would go to Mimi's house. It had been to Mimi that Angel had first come out and she had seen it as being completely natural. When Angel had told her she felt like a woman she treated Angel unquestionably as a girlfriend. They had had so much fun together in this room, giving each other makeovers and making clothes. It always amazed Angel how much more confident she felt in drag- like it was who she was supposed to be. Recently Mimi had encouraged Angel to start going out in drag and she loved it. Yet it all ended when she went home. She did not dare to risk her father catching her, so all her female things stayed at Mimi's.

"You look stunning" Mimi exclaimed as Angel studied herself in the mirror. She was wearing an orange skirt she had made herself with a white top and leggings. In her black bob wig was a purple flower to match her bright purple platforms. Angel smiled into the mirror. After a day being uncomfortable in male clothes she was back.

"Just wait until Collins sees me like this" she responded dreamily; then in a moment of insecurity added "that's if he doesn't find it weird. He does technically fancy boys."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Mimi chided. "It's impossible not to find you hot!"

"Thanks chica" Angel smiled; Mimi always knew what was the right thing to say. "Wait! What am I Saying? I promised myself I wouldn't let anyone here know I was gay and here I am wondering which outfit a guy would like me best in." She was struck by the unfairness of having to choose between her sexuality and her safety.

"Firstly it has to be something red and secondly this isn't like our old school. Maureen and Joanne are in an open lesbian relationship, why can't you have something similar?

"But…"

"I know it's hard for you after all you've been through" Mimi interrupted "and it will take a lot of trust for you to tell them, but I have a feeling we've met people who you can be yourself with. And if I'm right you'll need to get some more of that lipstick, so right now we're going shopping and you can think about what I've said."

Angel nodded knowing Mimi was right, but it would be hard. She had one last glance at the mirror loving how she looked like herself again, before picking up her rucksack as they headed out to the shops.

* * *

><p>After removing all traces of makeup from her face Angel managed to arrive home just before her parents got back.<p>

"How did school go?" Her mother asked managing to sound completely disinterested. "Make some new friends?"

"Pretty well and yes" Angel replied.

"Meet any nice girls?" Roberto asked winking at his son. He seemed to think that meeting girls was one of the most important parts of school- that and sport. It had been for him and he expected the same from his son. At times Angel thought all he wanted from a son was a football playing womanizer. Anything less would not be tolerated.

"Umm no" Angel replied awkwardly. She had met some nice girls but not in the way his father thought. He didn't understand the concept of boys and girls being friends.

"Oh don't worry. I'm sure you'll have better luck tomorrow eh?"

"Hopefully" Angel echoed, though she was thinking about something else or rather someone else. Hopefully she'd have better luck with Collins tomorrow.

"That's my boy" Roberto guffawed clapping her on the shoulder before walking through to the sitting room with his wife. Although she winced at being called a boy and her shoulder stung, she did not feel the pain as much as usual. Instead her thoughts were focused on Collins and hope for what tomorrow would bring.


	3. Lunchtime

"This seat taken?" Angel looked up to see Collins gesturing to the seat beside her. Of course it wasn't she thought. She had deliberately sat next to the spare seat in the hope that he would join her. Instead she just shook her head saying "no". As he sat down next to her they shared a small smile each relieved that they were equally glad to see each other.

"Still no Roger?" Maureen questioned sitting on his other side. This caused Collins to break eye contact with Angel and look towards Mark who put down his camera and replied "No, I went to his place yesterday evening, but he's still refusing to leave the house."

"He's clean though?" Joanne asked

"Completely" Mark responded. "He came off withdrawal a couple of weeks ago."

"He was on drugs?" Mimi asked.

"Heroin" Collins stated.

"That's a very difficult addiction to get over" she mused, then noticed Angel giving her a sharp look. Sometimes it wasn't so good to have a friend who knew everything about you. "He must have a very strong will to be able to do it." She finished.

"Or strong reasons" Mark muttered darkly.

"What? Wait- was his girlfriend an addict? Is that why she killed herself?" Mimi asked.

"Not exactly…" Mark shared a look with Collins.

"It's alright you don't have to tell me anymore than you're comfortable with." Mimi said hurriedly realising she was going too deep into a sensitive subject, though at the same time wishing she was someone who could join in a discussion about Roger. He seemed so… intriguing.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure he won't mind us talking to you and Angel about it." Mark assured her. "But that's just it; we don't know what he's thinking because he all he does is sit in his room all day playing his guitar."

"That's such a waste!" Mimi responded passionately. "People should live each day as if it were their last. If they spend their time regretting the past then they'll miss so much of their lives!" Then calming down she continued, "I'm sorry, I sound really unfeeling now."

"No you don't" Angel and Collins assured her at the same time. Collins gestured to Angel to continue.

"Chica you don't sound unfeeling. You're just someone who likes to live life to the full."

"That's the sort of attitude Roger needs to take if he's going to get over this" Collins finished smiling to himself as he realised he and Angel shared the same philosophy.

"I just wish he didn't find it so difficult to leave his room and come out" Mark moaned.

"I never found that a problem" Maureen smirked.

"That's because you've had practice, unlike Joanne" Collins teased.

"I thought you were out?" Mimi questioned.

"Yes but I never got the chance to come out personally," Joanne explained "My family know because they discovered my… umm… literature and my friends all seem to have found out through other people." Here she looked pointedly at Maureen.

"Stealing her thunder" Collins said sternly. "Though nothing can compare to Maureen coming out to us. I never knew it required a cowbell." As the group laughed Mark looked abit awkward. He hadn't exactly been pleased when Maureen had come out to him- though at least he hadn't suffered the cowbell.

"So what about you Collins?" Mimi asked to distract from Mark's discomfort.

"What? I've never…"

"Collins? You're gay?

Collins and Maureen exclaimed at the same time causing a panicked look to appear on Mimi's face. This made them both laugh and high five.

"Yes I came out a while ago. My parents are doing their best to ignore the fact, hoping I'm just 'going through a phase'" he said in disgust. "As for this lot I decided not to use the cowbell when I came out."

"For which we're very grateful" Mark gravely thanked him.

"What's it like being gay at this school?" Angel asked.

"To be honest I'm not sure many people know. I only came out to these guys and I haven't had a boyfriend who goes to this school" Collins answered. It disturbed Angel that the idea of Collins being with anyone else should bother her so much.

"Do you have a boyfriend now?" Mimi asked on Angel's behalf.

"Not at the moment." His eyes involuntarily strayed to Angel and she found herself letting out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"Nobody cares about people being gay here" Maureen added "Joanne and I have been together for a while and it's as if nobody noticed."

"Or rather Maureen doesn't notice them" Joanne amended. "There's been a few looks and comments, but nothing we can't deal with."

"We haven't heard about Angel's coming out yet" Maureen remembered. "You're gay right?"

"You did it again!" Joanne pointed out.

"What?"

"Came out for someone else."

"You're such a natural at it" Collins commented drily. "Let Angel come out for himself."

"Do you want a cowbell? Maureen asked.

"NO!" the others chorused.

"Excuse me everyone…" Angel began.

"Wait, wait" Mark interrupted hurrying to pick up his camera and start filming. Although Angel and Mimi still found it a little odd being regularly filmed they were adapting well.

"Excuse me everyone, I've got something important to say to you all" Angel said seriously. "I know this may come as a surprise to you, but the truth is… I'm gay."

"Never!" cried Maureen striking a melodramatic pose.

"It's true" Angel answered solemnly.

"So when did you come out?" Joanne asked.

"Just now" Mimi answered quickly knowing Angel would want to avoid the next question. "Shouldn't we be heading to class?"

"No I meant to your family" Joanne interrupted.

Collins saw Angel was looking down at her food silently and he worked out what it meant.

"Have you not told your family yet?" He asked gently. Embarrassed she shook her head. Suddenly it seemed so ridiculous that she hid her sexuality when these people had been brave enough to come out. Sensing how she was feeling Collins took her hand in his, his thumb making soothing circles on her skin.

"No" she answered more to Collins than to the group. "I haven't."

"Don't feel like that" Collins murmured. "You've got nothing to feel bad about. It's different for everyone and you should do it when you're ready."

"You should come out soon!" Maureen exclaimed "It's so freeing."

"Don't pressure him Mo" Collins said more seriously that Angel had ever heard him. "It's Angel's business when he wants to come out." It felt wonderful to Angel to have someone other than Mimi standing up for her, though she knew she would have to address the 'he' issue soon. Every time she heard it caused a moment of regret.

Luckily before Maureen could respond the bell rang and glancing at Angel's schedule Collins saw that they had the next class together. Making their way across the canteen Angel realised that they were holding hands again. It had happened subconsciously as if it were completely natural. Nervously she glanced around the room hoping they hadn't been spotted, her fear of bullying returning.

Noticing her actions Collins gently released her hand. "Sorry, I don't want to rush you".

She realised her hand felt cold- she knew she needed the physical contact with him. Deliberately she reached out and took his hand again as they walked out. They had differing reactions from the other students: some didn't notice; some accepted it; some looked disgusted. Yet the exhilaration Angel felt to be doing what she wanted outweighed her fear. Leaning up she brushed a kiss across his cheek feeling the skin crease beneath her lips as he smiled. Although she was scared she couldn't remember the last time she had felt this happy.


	4. Miss Angel Dumott Schunard

Collins was busy getting Angel up to date on the group of friends as they made their way together to the school exit. Angel was amazed at how easy it was to speak to Collins- they fitted together so well and he was very good at telling funny stories. She loved the way he was so laid-back, but at the same time an anarchist who would stand up for social justice. He was mid-way through telling her how he and Maureen had staged a protest in the school canteen forcing the school to start serving vegetarian food when they reached a junction.

"Would you like to come back to mine for abit?" He asked not wishing to rush the story and reluctant to say goodbye to her.

"I'm sorry" she began and his face fell as he replied "don't worry about it."

"No" She clarified, "It's not that I don't want to, it's just I have other plans." Then deciding she had to get it in the open straight away she continued "I have a Life Support Meeting Later. Yes this body provides a comfortable home for the Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome." She held her breath. This was it, fear of catching it and the stigma attached to the disease would make him run from her.

"As does mine." She couldn't hold back the squeal that escaped from her at his words. He raised an eyebrow at her response but she happily continued "we'll get along fine. Why don't you come with me? I just have to change first."

"Change?" He questioned surprised. "Is there a dress code for Life Support?"

"You'll see" was all she said

* * *

><p>Collins looked up to the house they were approaching eager to see where Angel lived.<p>

"So this is your house." He said looking it over.

"Actually it's Mimi's" she replied ringing the doorbell.

"Why are you getting changed at Mimi's?" He asked confused, but all he got in response was another mystic "you'll see".

Mimi looked surprised to see Collins there with Angel and gave her a questioning look, however Angel's attention was attracted by the television screen. Following her gaze Collins was surprised her attention was so taken with a black and white 1930's film of a couple dancing.

"It's 'Carefree'" she exclaimed.

"One of their most underrated films" Mimi said knowledgeably.

"That's because there aren't enough songs in it." Angel muttered eyes still fixed on the screen.

"Um what is this?" Collins asked not wishing to break the mood, but rather confused.

Though Angel was still transfixed by the dancing (and the dress) she managed to answer "'Carefree' is a film starring Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers. This is the number 'I used to be colorblind'"

Not convinced that this made things clearer Collins asked, "I thought you were getting changed?"

"In a minute" Angel replied. "They're about to kiss. As they did Angel and Mimi let out twin sighs though Collins was bemused that Angel should so enjoy a straight kiss- even if it did look pretty romantic.

Turning back to Collins Angel said "I'm just going to get changed; I'll be back in a minute."

"Feel free to change channels." Mimi added before going up the stairs with her.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this chica?" Mimi asked as they entered her bedroom.<p>

"I can't stand all this not knowing" she replied determinedly applying her make up. "I need to find out what he thinks. If he hates it I'll be glad I found out now and if he likes it…" She couldn't begin to put into words how amazing it would be. It had been her dream for so long to be someone's girlfriend. She wanted to have everything she saw in the black and white movies: the romance, the glamour and of course the outfits. Yet she had always convinced herself not to set her heights too high- she had to be realistic if she didn't want to break down with the unfairness of it all. But there was something about Collins that made her trust him, made her believe she could have her dream. Please please could she not be wrong about this.

After having a quick rummage through Angel's clothes (most ending up on the floor) she selected a red skirt, green tights, white and green top and her favourite black platforms. Over this she put her red jacket then studied herself in the mirror.

"I'm really proud of you" Mimi said quietly. Angel responded by drawing her friend into a tight hug.

"Are you ready?" Mimi asked drawing back. Angel nodded and started to the door, before rushing back to put a red flower in her hair. Then she headed downstairs her heart beating faster than normal- so much rested on these next few moments.

As Collins looked up at her she smiled at him until she reached the bottom of the stairs to stand in front of him. Her smile started to falter as he remained silent staring at her.

Collins had turned around on hearing the footsteps on the stairs wondering why it had taken him so long to get changed. Then he saw. It had been the last thing he expected him to be wearing, but in a way it seemed right. He- or should that be she- looked incredible. The bob wig really accentuated her pretty feminine features and her legs in those tights… Collins swallowed. As she reached him it was her eyes that again caught his attention. They had been striking before but with the smoky eyeshadow and lashes made longer with mascara they were stunning.

Hurriedly he noticed the nervous flicker in her eyes and realised he had not said anything.

"Wow" he managed to say wondering what it was about her that made it so difficult to speak. "You look beautiful." He said sincerely. Angel looked up at him hopefully though still hesitant as though she couldn't believe his response. "I mean it Angel" he assured at her, "just… look at you… wow… you look… stunning." She placed a finger on his lips giggling happily at his stuttering. The relief and happiness she felt at his reaction mixed with an unfamiliar emotion and welled up inside her making her feel warm inside.

"You're only the second person who's seen me like this" she whispered her hands moving to rest on his shoulders.

"It really suits you" he murmured cupping her face in his hands and kissing her gently on the lips. The kiss was sweet and tender, not much more than a brushing of their lips, but to both it felt intoxicating. Collins brushed his fingers down her cheek loving the sweet way she sighed into the kiss. As she pulled back Angel smiled slightly as she saw him.

"Honey, I've got some lipstick on you" she giggled whilst using her finger to wipe it off.

"Well that's a new experience" he commented. "Still I suppose I could get used to it" he decided starting to pull her towards him again.

"Chica! Bag!" Mimi's voice interrupted as she called down from her room. Sighing Angel went back to the room passing Mimi who was coming back down the stairs.

"Oops, was I interrupting something?" Mimi asked seeing the look on her face.

"Just slightly" Collins replied drily.

"Good" Collins raised an eyebrow at Mimi's response. "Not good that I interrupted, good that there was something" Mimi explained making Collins chuckle.

Then before Angel returned he quickly asked "how does Angel like to be referred to? 'He' or 'she'?"

"She" Mimi clarified "She'd love to be a girl."

"Honey we have to go" Angel said as bounced (there really was no other word for it) down the stairs. "Bye" she said to Mimi with a little wave of her fingers "see you later."

"Let's go girl" Collins said holding out his arm to Angel and she felt slightly teary as she took it. She had watched so many films, envied so many girls she passed in the street for being able to have something she could not, yet here she was living it for herself. Never had she been happier to go to Life Support.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter. Worried they all went OOC. <strong>


	5. Heavy Drugs Or Group Hugs

**Won't be able to post for a little while so here's an extra long chapter for you.**

* * *

><p>Mimi had tried to watch the end of 'Carefree', but she had been getting restless. Sometimes she felt trapped inside and just had to get out and roam. After putting on her jacket she wandered along the streets heading towards the park. Glancing round to make sure she wasn't being watched, she approached a man standing near a tree. Looking expectantly at her he murmured "well, well, well what have we here" and drew a small packet of heroin from his pocket. Quickly she handed him some money and took the packet. "I'm sure I'll see you soon" he muttered as she stepped away.<p>

"Hey Mimi!" Mark's voice startled her and she looked round scared he had caught her. Only Angel knew of her addiction and she thought she was trying to quit. It was true she was trying, but it was so difficult. She kept coming back for more.

"What are you up to?" he continued making Mimi relieved he hadn't noticed- he had been too busy doing some filming.

"Just needed to get out and clear my head." She lied. "You?"

"I'm heading to Roger's. Need to give him his assignments." The school had been understanding about Roger's situation and as long as someone delivered his work to him he was able to stay enrolled in the year. "Do you want to join me?"

"Sure" Mimi responded having been secretly intrigued by Roger.

* * *

><p>"So what happens at Life Support?" Collins asked slightly nervously. He had never been to something like this before or had a chance to discuss having AIDS with anyone. His family tried to pretend it hadn't happened whilst the only person he knew with AIDS was Roger who refused to speak about anything linked to April.<p>

Sensing his thoughts Angel replied "you can say as much or as little as you like. It's about the community: being with other people who are going through the same thing as you."

"How long have you been going?" He asked wanting to know more about how Angel had got AIDS but not wishing to broach a sensitive subject.

"About a year now, soon after I knew I had AIDS" Seeing the unspoken question in his eyes she continued "I was born HIV positive, not that my parents knew they were at the time. For some reason they haven't progressed to AIDS yet."

Not knowing how to reply to this, Collins decided to respond by sharing his story. "I've had AIDS for about six months now. Turns out my boyfriend of the time had been cheating on me."

"The bastard!" Angel snapped angrily. "He's lucky I don't know who he is or I'd…" Here Angel got so mad she reverted into Spanish and whilst Collins had no idea what she was saying, it sounded vicious.

"It doesn't matter now" Collins said softly.

"Doesn't matter? That boy gave you AIDS". Collins had to smile. He was discovering that Angel was such a peaceful person, always diplomatically solving disputes… except when it came to someone treating him badly. He liked that idea: that she seemed to feel strongly about him.

"But I've met you now." He responded knowing it was corny, but it was true. It was strange they both reflected to have known someone for a short time and feel like you'd known them all your life- like they were part of your life. Like they were your life.

* * *

><p>As they approached Roger's house strains of guitar could be heard through an open window.<p>

"Musetta's Waltz?" Mimi questioned.

"What else?" Mark replied rolling his eyes as he knocked on the door.

A muttered "the door" could be heard as the music stopped and a few moments later the door was opened. Looking at the guy who opened it Mimi decided she liked what she saw… except perhaps the plaid pants. As Angel would have said he was her sort of 'bad boy'. Wearing a leather jacket over his green shirt, a silver necklace and a scowl he was definitely her type. He was even a blond.

"Still not left the house?" Mark questioned.

"Actually I'm out now." Roger replied sarcastically.

"I've brought your assignments."

"Oh Joy." Then Roger took in Mimi's presence and gave Mark a questioning look.

"Roger, this is Mimi. She's new to the school."

"Hi" they both said.

As they all went inside to the sitting room Roger sat on the couch while Mark chose the chair in front of him and explained what work he had to do. Mimi fetched up another chair from the table, but did it slowly so she could sneakily look round the room. As she sat down she looked at the guitar and reached a hand out towards it.

"Don't touch the guitar!" Roger snapped. Surprised Mimi pulled her hand back. Feeling bad he muttered "sorry."

"I swear you love that guitar more than any of your friends" Mark teased.

"Perhaps because it doesn't constantly film me". He retorted

"Or maybe because it's the only thing that can put up with you." Mark responded good-naturedly. "Did you finish yesterday's work?"

"It's on the kitchen counter". Mark left the room and in the silence that occurred between the remaining two Mimi noticed he was staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. Just the way the light's shining on your hair."

"Where's the biology?" Mark asked coming back into the room.

"Oh shit. I must have left it upstairs."

"I'll get it" Mark offered passing the other work to Mimi.

"That boy's far too nice" Roger commented making Mimi smile. Then he stared again.

"What?"

"Nothing. Your smile reminded me…"

"I always remind people of… Who is she?"

"She died. Her name was April." Mimi wished now she hadn't asked who. Quickly she dropped the papers. "They've fallen. Sorry about your friend. Would you help me pick these up?" She crawled forward and noticed he wasn't helping her. Realising where his gaze was directed she seductively said "they say that I have the best ass below 14th street. Is it true?"

"What?" he asked shocked.

"You're staring again!"

"Oh no…I mean you do…have a nice…I mean"

"Got it" Mark interrupted entering the room much to Roger's relief.

* * *

><p>Mark and Mimi walked back from the house as far as the park before they had to go separate ways. Mimi hurrying as she needed a high, hand going into her pocket to find her packet of powder. It wasn't there. Fuck! She frantically searched her other pockets, whilst retracing her steps. Nothing! She must have dropped it in Roger's house. She banged on his door.<p>

"What you forget?" he asked expecting Mark back. Seeing Mimi he couldn't help himself from staring yet again. "You look familiar."

"Yeah, yeah like your dead girlfriend. Look I think that I dropped my stash" she replied hurrying in past him to search the sitting room.

Roger's eyes darkened at this. Another junkie- just what he needed in his life. Part of him wanted to throw her out before she could have an effect on him. The other part wanted to persuade her off the drugs before it was too late. The second part won.

"Why don't you forget that stuff?" He asked. "You're too young to mess your life up."

"I'm old for my age. I'm just born to be bad." She replied her attention still on her searching.

"I once was born to be bad" he commented wryly. "I used to shiver like that."

"It's cold out." She lied.

"Uh-huh. I used to sweat".

"I got a cold."

"Uh-huh. I used to be a junkie."

"And now and then I like to feel good".

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a packet of powder on the floor.

"What's that?" he wondered out loud picking it up. Realising it was her drugs he hid it in his back pocket hoping she hadn't noticed. She had. "Candy bar wrapper." He quickly invented, but she didn't buy it. Moving towards him she reached round to try and grab it. He dodged out of her way and she stumbled against the couch, but managed to regain her balance. As she moved towards him, he sat down quickly and she sat on him still trying to reach his pocket. He attempted to catch her hands, whilst she squirmed on his lap struggling to fight him off. In shock Roger realised this wasn't exactly unpleasant. He looked down at where they were now holding hands.

"Cold hands" Mimi muttered taking one of his hands in both hers.

"Yours too" he replied distracted by the way Mimi was looking so closely at his hand.

"Big. Like my fathers. Want to dance?"

Surprised by this he allowed her to drag him to his feet. "With you?" He asked in confusion.

"No. With my father." She replied managing to raise one of the only true smiles he had had since April's suicide. She then proceeded to dance round him managing to sneak the packet out of his pocket, waved it triumphantly and left. He was right the first time; he should have thrown her out.

* * *

><p>As they left Life Support Angel adjusted her wig, moving some strands out of her eyes. It had gone better than Collins thought it would. Everybody had been so supportive of each other. Never before had he been so encouraged that he could have a life with AIDS, had strangers encouraging him and even hugging him. He saw why Angel found Life Support so important and he had already promised to keep going with her.<p>

"I liked that new mantra" Angel said thoughtfully. "No day but today. I think I should live more like that."

"You strike me as someone who already does." Collins replied encouragingly.

"Not in everything. Not in being true to myself." Then seeing Collins looked abit lost she clarified. "I keep saying that sometime I'll wear drag all the time, get everyone to refer to me as a woman- as the gender I feel like I am. But it's always 'sometime' or 'one day'. Never 'today'. But it's not like I'll live forever and I want to make the most of the time I have. It's just… hard"

"Why don't you start by wearing drag with our friends? We're going to the Life Café after school on Friday. You could do it then." He suggested hoping to help ease her into this decision.

"And then I want to start wearing drag to school. I wonder if I spoke to the teachers about it, whether they'd let me register as a female student."

Collins was surprised. He knew Angel had been too scared to come out to her parents yet she was happy to be in drag at school. Something wasn't right and it worried him. Whilst he was wondering how to ask she continued,

"But then I suppose my father would hear about it."

"Is that why you change at Mimi's?" he asked. She nodded. "How long have you been wearing drag?"

"I can't remember ever not wanting to wear girl's clothes."

"Did your parents know about it?"

"When I was young and playing dressing up I always wanted to wear girls' costumes. I remember being upset at kindergarten because I wasn't allowed a fairy costume. My parents thought I was just going through a phase but I wasn't. I knew for sure I was meant to be a girl when I was about seven. My parents had made me join the boy scouts, whilst Mimi got to be a brownie. I knew I would have fitted in better at brownies so Mimi lent me her spare uniform and I would sneak to brownies as her visiting friend. One year I even went on an overnight trip with her, but when we all had to change some brat noticed and got scared. My parents were called and I was sent back. That was the first time my father beat me. I was ten."

She choked on the last words trying to stop the tears that were threatening to form at the memories. Collins held her and stroked her back until she was ready to speak. She pulled back reverting to the optimism that it always amazed him she could keep up.

"Since then I've always got changed at Mimi's. I should do it at home but…"

"Don't pressure yourself" Collins interrupted. "But I want you to know that when you're ready I'll be there to support you and I'll cover you." Then looking into her eyes he found himself asking the question that had been bothering him: "Are we a thing?"

"Darling we're everything…"

* * *

><p><strong>And into one of the sweetest songs! Not so happy with the RogerMimi parts, but wanted to get his character in. Please review.**


	6. Musical Theatre Class

Angel walked into her musical theatre class on Friday morning and seeing Collins already at a table at the back behind Maureen and Joanne she hurried over to him. He pulled out the chair for her as she approached and as she sat down he asked softly "How's my beautiful girl today?" Hearing these words put a big smile on Angel's face which always reminded him of sunshine appearing through the clouds: she was such a positive person to be around. Since going to Life Support on Wednesday they had become very close and yesterday had been spent spending as much time as they could together talking about everything. They were very in sync with one another and had really enjoyed finding out more about each other.

"Looking forward to tonight. I can't stop thinking about it." She replied.

"It's taking you this long to plan your outfit?" he teased earning himself a playful slap.

"No fighting." Mimi's voice interrupted as she took the seat next to them.

Mimi was not in a good mood. Even though this was one of the classes she had been looking forward to the most- double musical theatre which all her new friends were in- she wished it was the weekend. The night before she had gone back to Roger's in an attempt to get him to go out; it hadn't gone well. She had been trying to persuade him to live as if there were no day but today and to forget regret. He got mad threatening to smack her and told her to come back another day. They had got into a big fight which ended in Roger throwing her out.

"Hey." a voice interrupted her thoughts. She was shocked to see that the voice belonged to Roger.

"Hey." She replied dismissively not really wanting to talk to him.

"I just want to say I'm sorry for the way…"

"Forget it"

"I blew up. Can I make it up to you?"

"How?"

"Do you want to come to the Life Café with me this evening?

"That'll do." She decided moving her bag so he could sit next to her.

"Oh hi" he said noticing Collins

"Oh hi? After seven weeks?" Collins teased getting up to give Roger a hug. "It's good to see you out." Then gesturing to Angel he continued. "Roger this is Angel."

"Hi" she said holding out her hand which he shook replying "Ah, Mimi's mentioned you." Angel thought it would be best not to add how much Mimi had mentioned him.

Luckily his attention was diverted by having his air supply cut off by Maureen's tight hug. As she stepped back he saw Joanne behind her. They had met a few times, but not when the two had been dating. The two shared a slightly awkward handshake.

As the teacher walked into class Mark hurried in just behind her and sat at the table in front of Roger. The two had walked into school together, but Mark had got distracted by something he wanted to film and Roger had gone on ahead to find Mimi.

The subject for the term was the history of musical theatre. This annoyed Maureen. Joanne ignored her mutterings so turning round she whispered to her best friend "I thought we were meant to be performing, not having a history lesson."

"Relax Mo." Collins replied. "We're going to be doing performing too. Be patient."

"But I thought we'd be staging productions- starring me!" she wined "not learning about other productions."

"Is there a problem?" the teacher interrupted. As they both shook their heads the teacher carried on talking about theatre in the 1920's.

Reaching under the table Collins took Angel's free hand in his and started to stroke his thumb around the palm of her hand. Then forgetting his notes he used both of his hands to massage her hand. A small smile was the only sign that she had noticed: other than that she looked completely focussed on her note taking.

He was adorable she thought. She had already noticed how academic he was even though he never appeared to be making an effort. She knew he would be able to quickly write the notes from memory later on. Yet he was so modest with it. Yesterday they had had their first philosophy class of the year and in the introductory quiz he had got full marks. But when Angel congratulated him he just shrugged it off in his laid-back way.

They had to let go of each other's hands as some packets of information were passed round the classroom. The teacher was explaining that there would be a class trip next week to an exhibition about 1930's musical theatre being held at a nearby museum. The exhibition was moving around various museums in the state and would luckily be near them in time for their study of the 1930's.

As they left the classroom looking through the information the friends were getting very excited. As they were doing a school tour of the exhibition there would also be the chance to learn and perform scenes from 'Anything Goes' in front of replicas of the original backdrops. Maureen was already imagining herself as the lead. Mark was near hyperventilation when he learnt there would be a film section including some old cameras. Their enthusiasm was even rubbing off on Joanne. Only Roger was unimpressed: he had never been a fan of old musicals much preferring his rock music. However Mimi was very excited and he didn't mind being persuaded along by her.

Suddenly Mimi let out an excited screech. "Angel! Have you seen the costume section? Ginger Roger's and Fred Astaire's actual costumes!"

Looking over her shoulder Angel let out a similar screech and forgetting she was acting like a guy at school gushed "And replicas to try on!"

"I didn't know you liked dance Angel. Want a go at being Fred Astaire?" Mark's friendly comment quickly doused the excitement that had been growing inside her.

"He loves dance." Mimi answered for her walking forward with him and Roger to catch up with Maureen and Joanne. Letting themselves fall behind Collins didn't know what to say. Instead he wrapped his arms around Angel from behind ignoring the way a couple of younger boys started laughing. Roger's glare as he passed them soon shut them up.

Angel leant back into his warmth loving the feeling his strong arms around her gave. "You know what? If I want to put that dress on, I'll put it on. It's been a dream of mine for so long I'm not going to let it slip away."

"There's a particular dress?"

"The feather dress she wears in 'Top Hat'. I used to dance around my room imagining I was in that scene. I can't believe I'm going to actually see it and try on an exact replica!"

"I'm really proud of you Ang." Collins said kissing the top of her head before they hurried to find the others.


	7. Being An Us

After another session at Life Support, Collins and Angel headed to the Life Café. They were walking slowly as Angel wanted to arrive last and make an entrance. Collins was smoking a joint finding himself seemingly more nervous than Angel- though she did take it from him occasionally. As they arrived Collins had a quick glance through the window confirming they were the last ones.

"How do I look?" Angel asked adjusting her wig.

"Stunning." He replied. She had on a bright jacket with orange and green sleeves, a white flowered skirt and zebra print tights. He loved the way her bright fashion sense matched so well with her personality. He gently tilted her chin up and gave her a soft kiss. "You'll blow them away."

"Let's go!" Angel said smiling her sunshine smile, but Collins saw it didn't quite meet her eyes. There was a flicker of apprehension there which made him place her arm in his before they entered.

Seeing the two arrive various questions went round the friends' heads: Why's Collins with a girl? I thought he was with Angel? Wait that is Angel! Angel's a girl?

"May I present Miss Angel Dummott Schunard."Collins introduced her to the group.

"Chica!" Mimi called running over to her and giving her a big hug. "You look amazing." She whispered in her ear.

"That's so cool!" Maureen exclaimed. "Wait now there's more girls in the group- that's brilliant! Oh and you make a hot girl by the way- though not as hot as my pookie, but who is? Oh My God you know what? You totally have to come shopping with us sometime. And I love your shoes! Those heels are high. Where did you get them?"

Fearing she wasn't going to stop, Joanne forcibly interrupted "Honeybear let the girl breathe… you do want to be referred to as a girl right?"

"Right" Angel replied using her higher voice which she had been trying to lower at school.

"I'm so pleased you feel comfortable enough to be yourself with us."

"I never thought I'd see the day when you'd walk through those doors with a girl on your arm" Roger teased Collins who flipped him off good-naturedly before catching sight of someone at the other side of the café.

"I don't believe it" he groaned as he held out a chair for Angel. The others turned to see who he was looking at.

"Benjamin Coffin the third, here?" He said loudly enough for Benny to hear. He glanced over to them before getting up to join them.

"He's our enemy" Maureen quickly explained to Angel and Mimi. "He lives next door to Mark and used to be one of us even though he doesn't go to our school, but to impress his girlfriend Allison…"

"Muffy" Roger interrupted

"…he joined the football team and has since left us to hang around with those jocks." Little did she know that both Mimi and Angel were acquainted with Benny. He went to their old school and up until three months ago Mimi had been dating Benny unaware that he was also going out with Alison. In revenge Angel had agreed to kill their dog on behalf of his neighbour, earning her some money and paying back Benny. Angel also recognised some of the jocks as those who had bullied her at school.

"What brings you to the Life Café?" Collins asked as he reached their table.

"I just wanted to…"

"Go to hell!" Maureen called.

"Where's Muffy?" Roger asked

"Alison" Benny corrected. "There's been a death if you must know."

"Who died?" Angel asked innocently.

"Our akita."

"Evita" Angel and Mimi said together which made Mimi start to laugh.

"You make fun, yet I am the one attempting to do something good with my life. Bohemia's just a fallacy in your head. This is Calcutta. Bohemia is dead."

"Dearly beloved we gather here to pay our respects…" Angel had to laugh at Mark's pretence of a funeral made even funnier by the chants Roger and Collins began. Soon the whole group was joining in shouting out what they stood for. Celebrating being an us for once instead of a them. It felt amazing to her to be able to join together in a group expressing who they were and what they believed in. The experience was made more powerful by it being in front of the very people who used to bully her. It was not without reproach though. As Maureen spanked Joanne one of Benny's friends cleared his throat loudly.

"Hey mister. She's my sister." Maureen called over sarcastically making the others cheer.

The waiter then came over to take all their orders and as Collins ordered pasta with meatless meatballs Roger couldn't keep back an "eww!"

"It tastes the same." Collins said dismissively.

"If you close your eyes." Mimi retorted.

"You know what? I'll have the same." Angel decided. Collins wrapped an arm around her, pulled her close and kissed the top of her head, moved by her gesture. Wanting more Angel pulled his head down towards hers and wrapped her arms around him under his jacket.

However Mimi grabbed her away so together they could think up new things to shout out. Then Maureen dragged Collins towards her to call out bohemian ideals. Though she was having fun she couldn't help, but miss the close contact with Collins and their too brief kiss. Their previous kisses had been sweet and loving, but this one had been different. The passion it ignited was unlike anything she had felt before. When Roger and Collins stopped doing impressions together she pulled him towards her and continued where they had left off. Mindless of their surroundings she pressed herself against him wanting to be closer and closer to him. Their mouths met hungrily and she pushed him back so he was lying on the table with her on top of him. He pressed kisses down her neck as she hooked her leg around his. Then their mouths sought each other's once more.

Vaguely they heard the jocks teasing Maureen and Joanne again. "Sisters?"

"We're close." Maureen responded drily making Joanne laugh. Looking up they both shouted "Brothers!" at the same time. Then laughing they joined the others in shouting out what they stood for until the jocks left in disgust. Seeing them go was such an amazing moment for Angel. It felt like she had proven herself to them and won. For once she was the accepted one and they were having to run away. She was so lost in the euphoria of their celebrations that she didn't notice Benny hadn't actually left. Then she saw that he had pulled Mimi to the side. For a moment she wondered whether she should go over, but Mimi seemed to be dealing with it. To be honest an angry Mimi was more terrifying than an angry Benny.

She was soon distracted by Collins pulling her onto the table for her to use as a catwalk. She responded by shouting out one of his exploits as an anarchist when he had rewired the school's computer system so that all the screensavers read "Actual Reality. Act Up. Fight AIDS!" She had laughed so hard when he first told her that story. Just when she thought things couldn't get better she overheard Mimi and Roger talking in the corner of the café. It turned out he had AIDS as well and they were going to try and make it as a couple. Full of happiness she joined the others in shouting "Viva La Vie Boheme!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review this chapter- i'm not really convinced la vie boheme fitted so any feedback would be great.<strong>


	8. Football

Angel was having a hard time with her father. She needed him to sign the consent form for the Musical Theatre trip, but he was reluctant. In his opinion you had to be very camp to be a guy in musical theatre and he was not going to accept that in his son. It was made harder by the fact that her parents were getting ready for a trip to her uncle's house. Roberto and his brother did not get on and the fact that this was a celebration of his younger brother's promotion had put Roberto in a bad mood. Luckily Angel wasn't invited but she dreaded to think what her father would be like when he got back.

"Angel there was a Mimi on the phone for you." Her mother called making Angel roll her eyes. Her parents had met Mimi a few times when she was younger, but never remembered her when Angel mentioned her. "She says people are meeting in the park today. She'll come and get you on her way in an hour. Also to make sure you get your consent form signed."

"Aha!" realisation dawned in Roberto's eyes. "That's why you're so eager to go on this trip. I imagine this Mimi has something to do with it eh?"

"Abit." Angel said uncomfortably knowing it might be her only chance to get the form signed. It wasn't a complete lie- she wanted to go and look at dresses with Mimi after all.

"That's my boy!" Roberto boomed signing the form. "I might have known there would be a girl at the bottom of all this. So details son: what's this girl of yours like?"

"She's very beautiful" Angel answered truthfully. "She's now at Larson High so she can study dance."

"A dancer? She must be flexible then. Not a bad thing to look for in a girlfriend, eh?" Roberto guffawed at his own joke nudging Angel with his elbow. She couldn't manage a better response than a small smile feeling slightly nauseous by the whole situation. She only hoped her parents would hurry up and leave before Mimi got here.

* * *

><p>An hour later and Angel's parents still hadn't left, so Roberto answered the knock at the door. Mimi looked surprised at seeing Angel's father. She knew she was supposed to have the house to herself by now.<p>

"Hi I'm Mimi." Mimi introduced herself.

"Ah the mysterious Mimi! Our Angel has been telling us all about you. Quite taken it seems and I'm not surprised."

"He is? Um is he there?" Mimi asked confused.

"Can't wait to see him, eh? Ah young love."

"Hi Mimi" Angel called hurrying down the stairs to intercept. She went over to Mimi and kissed her on the cheek trying to look like a boyfriend rather than a girlfriend.

"Roberto I'll be in the car. Are you planning on joining me?" His wife asked him sweeping past them out the door, not even acknowledging Mimi's presence. Robert gave his son a long suffering look. They both knew he had been ready to leave for some time.

"I'll see you tomorrow evening son. Have a good time you two and _stay safe_." The emphasis Roberto put on 'safe' meant Angel knew exactly what he was referring to and it made her cringe.

"What was that about?" Mimi asked as they heard the car drive away.

"Don't freak, but my dad might have got the idea that… um… we're a couple."

"What?"

Angel explained what had happened whilst they moved into Angel's room and unpacked the clothes Mimi had brought for her. Luckily Mimi saw the funny side of it and was soon laughing and calling Angel her boyfriend.

* * *

><p>On reaching the park Mimi went over to help Roger at the barbeque. He refused as apparently this was a one man job that he had taken sole charge of (even though Joanne had brought it), so she went to join the others on the grass.<p>

"I swear he's almost as protective of that thing as his guitar." Mark complained.

Angel lay down next to Collins with her head resting on his chest.

"Hey" she whispered as he moved his arms around her.

"Hey" he responded kissing the top of her head. They lay there in comfortable silence, enjoying the contentment they felt in each other's company that didn't need words.

Sometime, a few attempts and some burnt grass later the food was ready. As they sat in a circle eating they spoke excitedly about the school trip. Or at least Angel and Mimi did.

"Guys. It's some dresses. Get over it." Joanne complained.

"Just a dress!" Angel gasped pretending to be shocked.

"If my boyfriend and I want to be excited about the costumes then…" Mimi started

"Boyfriend?" Maureen questioned.

Once Angel and Mimi had explained Maureen couldn't stop giggling. "I wish I could have seen you two acting like you were together. I just can't imagine it."

"Well I couldn't imagine my girlfriend cheating on me, but she did" Roger joined in dramatically.

Amidst the laughter Collins leaned over to Angel concerned and whispered "how bad was it really?"

"Pretty bad. I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this whole pretence up."

"Do you think it's time to come out?"

"Overdue. But you haven't met my father." Knowing that he didn't have the words to help he simply drew Angel into a hug. As she laid her head on his chest, breathed in his familiar scent and felt his strong arms around her she sighed feeling comforted. This was where she wanted to be more than anywhere else in the world. Whatever anyone else thought she would allow nothing to come between them.

* * *

><p>Maureen had been sitting still in the park for far too long. "I want to do something." She complained.<p>

"How about some football?" Mark asked holding up the ball he had brought with him. As the group agreed (Angel and Collins did need some persuading to stop their cuddling before agreeing) they wondered how to split the teams.

"How about girls versus boys?" Maureen suggested.

"Not fair- there's more girls." Mark complained.

"But have you seen Angel's and my heels?" Mimi asked. On examination it was agreed that the two would be hindered so they separated into their teams for a team talk.

"This will be a really good chance to film some action shots." Mark began excitedly.

"Mark you do know you have to play right?" Collins questioned. "We're already the smaller team."

"We'll be fine. Have you see the heels those two are wearing?"

"Don't be fooled. I'm not sure about Mimi, but I've seen Angel run and dance around in those heels easily."

"Mimi's the same." Roger confirmed. "I doubt they'll find them much of a hindrance."

As the game started they saw they were right. The girls were not hindered by their heels, but rather by their other team members. Joanne wasn't so keen on the whole football idea so Maureen was persuading her to join in. Unfortunately her methods became more and more distracting for the pair of them and ended with them both lying in the grass.

"Guys! Keep with it!" Mimi called as she dodged round Mark, but was tackled by Collins. She attempted to throw the ball to Angel, but Roger intercepted it and ran on to score a touchdown. After making sure Mimi was ok Collins ran over to him and Mark to join in their celebrations.

At half time things weren't getting much better. Maureen and Joanne had started to join in, but by the time they did they were too far behind.

"I blame high school" Joanne was saying. "If they taught girls American football too we'd have no problem."

"Angel was taught it." Mimi interjected.

"Honey, I think your problem is being distracted by Maureen." Angel added.

"Let's not worry about who to blame." Maureen interrupted. "Let's concentrate on a way to beat them."

As the second half got underway, the girls' methods got underhand. Joanne started with the ball and dodging past Roger she threw the ball to Angel. Collins ran at her preparing to tackle her, but Angel's pout and big eyes looking up at him made him pause. He didn't want to hurt her and after all she was smaller than him. His moment's hesitation was all she needed as smirking she ran past him and across the line.

"Someone was the victim of a honey trap." Mark teased.

"You're so not getting away with that." Collins threatened Angel who just giggled.

Collins started with the ball and had just passed it to Mark when Maureen 'tripped' managing to fall forward so that her skirt flipped up and she was effectively mooning Mark. He couldn't help but stare and tripped over his own feet. Joanne quickly picked up the ball from where he had dropped it and threw it to Mimi who crossed the line with the ball.

"Oh so that's how we're playing is it?" Roger questioned.

"What?" Maureen asked innocently from the ground.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll see."

This time the boys were prepared. Mimi started with the ball and passed it to Maureen who made to pass it to Angel. Collins quickly used one arm to pull Angel towards him and kissed her. Consequently she forgot she was meant to be catching a ball and didn't even notice him use his free hand behind her back to intercept the pass and throw it on to Roger who scored. It was only on hearing Mark and Roger's cheers that she realised what had happened.

"Got you back." Collins teased and kissed her on the nose before running to his team.

Angel moved over to get the ball and passed it to Joanne. Unfortunately Mark intercepted it, but Mimi had a plan. She had run over to the side of the pitch and was now holding his camera threatening to drop it.

"Markie!" she called. Seeing what was happening he let out a loud "No!" and dropping the ball where he was he ran over to rescue his beloved camera. Joanne picked the ball up and started to run when Collins decided to use a similar tactic.

"How much do you love your pookie?" He called in a threatening voice as he grabbed Maureen and captured her hands behind her back.

"You're her best friend you're not going to hurt her." Joanne reasoned running on to score a touchdown.

"I wouldn't bet on that" he returned and started to tickle Maureen. Joanne rushed over to push him away and reassure her girlfriend that she loved her more than a game (the second was the harder task).

With Maureen and Joanne diverted Mark ran forward. Before he could be tackled Roger and Collins each picked their partners up and carried them away leaving Mark with a clear field to score. However Roger had made the mistake of carrying Mimi over his shoulder, leaving her kicking heels near his face. He tried to capture her legs with his free hand, but her struggling made him overbalance and they both ended up sprawled on the floor. Mimi tried to get away, but Roger straddled her and held her arms over her head. Collins had picked up Angel with an arm under her legs and her back holding her close to his chest, but she still managed to twist away and run onto the field chased by her boyfriend.

"Do you think anyone else is still playing?" Mark asked her as she reached him, but before she could reply Collins caught up and tackled her to the ground.

"Honey" she said looking meaningfully at Mark who was on his own. As he released her she ran over to tackle Roger allowing Mimi to get up. Seeing what was happening Collins and Mark ran to help, but Mimi tripped Collins up and sat on his back pinning him down. Maureen and Joanne rushed over and Maureen trapped Mark's arms behind his back. From there the match turned from football to a tickling match.

Surveying the scene Joanne sighed "this was meant to be a game of football."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	9. Going Home

Angel was having trouble on the walk back to Mimi's- perhaps those heels had been a mistake after all. Noticing her difficulty Collins stopped to give her a piggy back and they hadn't walked far when they heard Mimi shouting "go, go, go!"

They looked round just in time to see Roger carrying Mimi as they rushed past them.

"It's so on!" Collins shouted as he too started to run. He decided to pace himself hoping to catch them up nearer Mimi's house whilst Roger, eager to win, had started out in a sprint. This meant that when they rounded a sharp bend he ran straight into a guy standing there.

"Shit" he muttered noticing it was Benny. He was looking up at Mimi, annoyed to see her having fun with Roger.

"Mimi I'm surprised that a bright and charming girl like you hangs out with this slacker."

"You know him?" Roger asked confused.

"Doesn't your boyfriend know who your last boyfriend was?" Benny asked savouring the feeling of delivering bad news.

"I'm not her boyfriend." Roger countered as realisation dawned. "I don't care who she was with." He put Mimi down and started to walk away on his own.

"Roger!" Mimi called after him.

"People! Is this any way to behave?" Angel exclaimed as they caught up. Getting down she grabbed Mimi and then Roger, pushing them together. "Roger don't be jealous: Mimi's with you now. And Mimi chica, maybe you should be more honest with him."

At a look from Collins Benny left after a slight smirk at the scene he had created. Seeing Mimi and Roger start to make up and talk seriously she whispered to Collins "let's leave them to it." He nodded.

"Chica I'll bring the clothes back tomorrow" she said as she gave Mimi a hug. Then she took Collin's arm and led him to her house.

Collins and Angel had a lazy afternoon together at her house. As they sat in her room she turned her bin upside down and started to drum a beat on it before adding a second and third beat. Collins joined in by singing lyrics he invented making her laugh. They spent an hour composing various songs together and decided that they ought to get Roger to join them some time with his guitar.

"It'll be great." Angel exclaimed as they planned their future. "We can set up a band and go on tour!"

"I'd rather open up a restaurant somewhere, maybe Sante Fe" Collins replied still singing.

Later Angel got a Pizza out of the freezer and they decided to eat it watching a film.

"Which one do you want to see?" Angel asked showing him the range of videos they had.

"This one." Collins said selecting 'Top Hat'. "I need to prepare myself for the dress." Angel was touched that he had remembered which film the dress was from.

Collins had to admit the film was rather fluffy for his tastes, but he loved the way Angel watched it so enraptured. Her eyes were shining and she just radiated happiness. Even though they hadn't known each other long she had had a profound effect on his life. He found himself living for their moments together, enjoying the way her infectious enthusiasm perfectly complemented his more laid back attitude. Her whole outlook on life was so positive and he loved the way it rubbed off on him. Just being around her made him so much happier: as if she were his sun giving his life warmth.

"That dress is so right for you Ang" he commented "you could never wear anything boring."

"That's my motto." Angel agreed laughing "I can't stand boring clothes."

As they finished eating they snuggled closer together with Collins resting against the arm of the sofa her head on his chest. As she shivered he drew the throw over them as a blanket and wrapped his arms around her.

When the film ended they were both reluctant to move. Rubbing his hands in circles on her back he sighed "I've really got to go home, my mom's going to be worried."

"Couldn't you stay a little longer?" She asked as her fingers which had been stroking his chest dipped beneath his shirt to touch his bare skin making his breath hitch.

"One day we'll be able to lie like this forever" Collins said dreamily.

"We'll have to go to work honey" she reminded him.

"Okay you'll be a famous drummer and I'll be a professor, but all the time we have left we can be together." He conceded.

"We could get an apartment in New York City- the centre of the universe."

"Then we could move to Sante Fe" he continued.

"Which would seem like a pleasure cruise after New York" Angel admitted.

The sound of Angel's buzzer stopped them from mapping out their lives. It was a sobering reminder that they should be living for today. After she had taken her tablet she walked him to door where they kissed goodbye.

"And where have you been young man?" was the question that greeted Collins as he walked through the door. As he turned round to answer, his mother's expression changed from one of annoyance to surprise then happiness.

"Thomas you've got some lipstick on your cheek." She said unable to stop a wide smile. He glanced in the mirror and saw that he did indeed have the outline of Angel's lips printed on his cheek in lipstick. He was reluctant to wipe it away.

"So who's been kissing my son then?" His father wanted to know.

"Yes Thomas who is _she_?" Tamara added. "You know I don't like to say 'I told you so' but didn't I say you were just going through a phase?"

"Not exactly" Collins replied knowing this could get bad. "Angel's a he"

"What?" his mother shrieked making him wince.

"Well only technically. She likes to be a 'she'."

"So you're not content with just being with another boy, but you have to choose one who pretends to be a girl."

"She's not pretending, it's how she was born!" Collins shouted.

"Born as a man." Then not finding the words she pushed her husband forward saying "You tell him William."

"She's right son" he said as instructed. "This boy's obviously confused. It's not healthy for you to be in a relationship with him."

"Don't say it" Collins interrupted, but his words went unheard.

"You need to break up with him." His father finished.

"HER! And there's no fucking way you're separating us!" He shouted.

"Language." Tamara admonished. "Look Thomas this is for your own good. You clearly are realising you want to be in a relationship with a woman, so don't waste your time with this gender bender."

"Don't you ever speak like that about Angel again" Collins said in a dangerously low voice. "Angel's the most generous, loving, optimistic, compassionate person I've ever met. Whatever the word throws at her- and it throws a lot- she's still so kind to everyone. That's why I love her and always will. You know what? I dare you to actually meet Angel, see what an amazing girl she is and then tell me I can't date her. I bet once you see what she's like you won't be able to do it."

"Okay" William said softly. "Invite her round to dinner one day."

"You mean it?" Collins asked more hopeful from the pronoun 'her' than the words.

He looked towards his mother who finding herself in the minority sighed "Alright one dinner, but we're not promising anything."


	10. Meet the Collins'

"Are you sure about me wearing this?" Angel asked nervously as they reached the porch of Collins' house. She had been worried about meeting Collins' parents in drag, though he had persuaded her to. She was wearing her usual bright colours and high heels, but her fingers kept smoothing down the fabric and fiddling with her wig showing how agitated she was.

"I'm sure. I want my parents to meet the real Angel Dumott Schunard." Collins assured her. He loved Angel for who she was and didn't want to introduce his parents to some watered down version of her. "Why are you so worried about them anyway? They're just my parents."

"Because they can take you away from me." She answered in a small voice.

Collins took her face in both his hands and looking her straight in the eye said forcefully "Nobody's ever going to take you away from me. I mean it Angel. You're my life and nothing's ever going to come between us: I love you." He then moved his lips to hers in a tender kiss which conveyed as much of his love as his words. As they broke apart Angel whispered back "I love you too." Collins opened the door while she quickly wiped her eyes which were now slightly damp.

"We're home." He called.

Tamara came through the kitchen door and seeing Angel's wild outfit muttered a quiet "oh dear God" which was loud enough for the two to hear.

"Thank you for having me over Mrs Collins" Angel responded politely handing her a bunch of flowers.

"Oh…thank you" Tamara replied slightly off balance. She hadn't been expecting such a nice act from a drag queen. It made her slightly reconsider her thoughts.

"So you must be Angel" William said joining the others in the sitting room.

"It's nice to meet you Mr Collins" Angel said as they shook hands.

"Please call me William" he replied.

"Dinner's almost ready. Why don't you show your guest to the dining room Thomas?" Tamara said as she went back into the kitchen.

As they walked through holding hands Angel couldn't suppress a smile.

"What is it?" Collins asked amused.

"I can't get used to you being called 'Thomas'". She giggled. "Maybe I should start calling you that."

"Don't you dare" he threatened dropping her hand. She tried to take it back, so he held both his hands above his head making her reach up to try and grab them back.

"Careful of the food" William warned as he carried a serving dish in. Collins and Angel took their seats opposite each other with Collins' parents sitting at each head of the table. During dinner the parents made small talk aimed at finding out more about Angel. They discovered which subjects Angel liked best at school, what she wanted to do when she was older and what her hobbies were. Though the questions were asked politely she couldn't help but feel like she was at an interview where they wanted her to fail. When she mentioned that she hoped to be a drummer she was sure she saw a glimmer of disappointment in Tamara's eyes. Obviously she couldn't compare to the academic brilliance of their son.

"Angel's an amazing drummer." Collins added also noticing this. "She's very talented." Angel gave him a grateful smile.

Once they got onto dessert Tamara finally addressed the subject that they had been skirting around all evening.

"I hope you don't mind me asking" she started in a tone which suggested she'd ask either way "but I was wondering why you dress as a girl."

"These are the clothes I feel most comfortable in" She replied steadily.

"It seems rather unusual for a boy." Tamara remarked. Collins rubbed his foot against Angel's wanting to show her his support.

"I only look like a boy. Inside I'm a girl."

"You make a very good girl." William told her kindly making her smile.

"Thank you" she said gratefully.

"What do your parents think of it?" Tamara continued. Angel looked down at her plate.

"They don't know." Collins answered for her.

"Why ever not?" Tamara asked surprised.

"You haven't met my father." Angel mumbled still not looking up.

"I take it he wouldn't be happy" William guessed gently.

"Not exactly." She almost whispered. It wasn't that she didn't want Collins' parents to know- in fact it felt like a relief each time a new person found out and shared her burden with her. The problem was getting her voice to produce the words to tell them. It made it so much worse having to put her experiences into words. She looked over to Collins for help. The bond between them was so strong that he knew what she was feeling. He reached over the table to take her hand in his.

"He used to beat Angel when she was younger for not being masculine enough. He wasn't the only one either. It's why she had to change schools." He explained.

"I'm so sorry" Tamara said from the heart.

"Do you mind if I take a moment?" Angel muttered and without waiting for a reply went outside.

"I'm so sorry" his mother repeated seeming too shocked to say anything else. "I had no idea."

"No you didn't" Collins agreed. "You had no idea what it can be like for someone born into the wrong gender, but you judged her just like the rest of them." Tamara blushed.

"I didn't think about it." she stammered. "I thought it was just some weird thing he liked to do, but he's so normal. He's just like a girl."

"He is a girl." her husband pointed out. "And a good one too. You've done well there son." William was quite sparing with his compliments so Collins knew that this was good praise for his girlfriend.

"Thomas, I hope you accept my apologies for my behaviour earlier." His mother's words shocked him. She hated to admit she was wrong and as he saw her blush deepen he knew what an effort it was for her.

"Told you so." He responded repeating his mother's words from their first conversation about Angel. They both smiled awkwardly.

"She's seems a lovely girl Thomas, I hope you're happy together."

"You only need to look at them to see that they are" her husband pointed out.

Collins then went looking for Angel and found her outside in the front garden. Moving behind her he wrapped his arms around her and she turned to press her face against his chest. Her face was damp against his shirt and he saw that she had been crying, so he gently kissed the tears away.

"You okay honey?" He asked. Usually she'd be the one to say it to him, but right now he wanted to comfort her.

"Sometimes it's hard to think about things too much" she replied her voice slightly muffled by his chest. "I try to forget the past and the future, but I can't keep it up."

Gently Collins stroked her back and kissed the top of her head through her wig. "I'll always be there and I'll cover you." He murmured.

"Whenever, whatever" She replied "I'll be there and I'll cover you too." They stayed in each other's arms for a while longer before she whispered "we should head back, I feel bad for making a scene."

"You didn't" he assured her. "And my parents have already said how much they like you."

The rest of the evening went well with Tamara being as kind as possible to make up for her earlier views. Meeting Angel had been a real wake up call for her, realising that she was born that way and was an altogether lovely girl. Earlier she had been thinking about the shame of her neighbours finding out who her son was dating, but now she felt proud. She doubted any of their sons would find a girl as wonderful as Angel. She had even offered to help with the washing up saying "I do not take no".

As Angel left, Tamara gave her a warm hug saying "If ever things get tough I want you to know that William and myself will be there for you" Angel gave a heartfelt "thank you" moved by these words. She had a feeling she needed all the support she could get.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review this chapter! Next will be the class trip.<strong>


	11. Anything Goes

**Sorry for the slow upload- I've been rather busy. But I will stick to at least one chapter a week. Obviously I do not own RENT or Anything Goes.**

* * *

><p>Late Friday morning and Collins was staring out the window of the coach which had yet to leave Larson High. Mrs Dillon (one of the two teachers supposed to accompany the trip) was ill and had had to cancel at the last moment. The other teacher Mr Wilde was still trying to find a replacement and was getting increasingly irritable. The trip could not be put off as this was the last day of the exhibition. Finally Miss Lennox arrived to accompany them (though her shy, anxious personality did not make her a good choice in Mr Wilde's eyes).<p>

The journey took much longer than expected due to very bad traffic, which increased the air of tension in the coach. To while away the time Maureen started singing, soon joined by Collins and after some persuasion Joanne. Roger began to air guitar making the guitar noises whilst Angel banged a beat on her armrest. Mimi danced in her seat and Mark filmed them all.

"Please… would you mind…um… not doing that…please… if you don't mind." Miss Lennox stammered, but was ignored.

"SILENCE" Mr Wilde roared to greater effect. "Anyone I hear being loud will not be able to enter the exhibition." Silence fell at once or at least once the others had silenced Maureen and Collins. They never had been fans of following rules.

* * *

><p>By the time the class arrived at the museum several hours late Mr Wilde was in an even worse mood. He hurried them round the display of programme covers berating anyone who stopped to make notes. Mark was also feeling rather depressed as they had missed the chance to watch the film 'Behind the Scenes of Musicals' which included a segment on filming musicals.<p>

Yet Maureen's excitement was infectious as they came to the next part of the trip- the chance to perform. In their musical theatre classes they had been learning routines to some numbers from 'Anything Goes' which they would now perform on a replica stage. Mimi had got the lead of Reno as this role also included some dancing: which did not go down well with Maureen.

"I thought they'd want me for the main role" she complained yet again to Collins who had got the male lead of Billy. "Instead they just give me Erma."

"You still get to lead a number" he pointed out. "We're only doing a few songs."

The first number they performed was the title song 'Anything Goes'. Mimi belted out the song while some of the dancers in the class did some simple tap moves with her. Roger watched entranced. This was certainly not his favourite musical, but he loved the passion Mimi sang and danced with. She lit up the stage with her energy and he found himself making connections to her effect in his own life. She had taken his empty life and with her enthusiasm and passionate outlook on life, she had made him feel like he was alive again. Watching her now he made a promise to himself to be less jealous and insecure about their relationship. He knew how much it got to her and he couldn't let himself push her away. He only hoped he could stick to this resolution.

The next song to be performed was 'De-Lovely' which Collins sang with a girl called Rachel who had a beautiful soprano voice. The song turned into a ballroom sequence and some dancers entered the stage. Angel and Mimi had been paired to dance together.

"Chica the dance isn't meant to be that… sexy" Angel pointed out as she saw the way Mimi danced.

"I'm just trying to spice things up abit" Mimi responded. "Ballroom's too boring."

"At least ballroom dancing doesn't make you look like a stripper" her best friends countered. As Mimi gasped in fake outrage the two stumbled together.

"Sorry." Angel muttered. "I'm not used to leading."

"You should dance with Joanne" Mimi giggled looking over to where Roger and Joanne were dancing together. He didn't seem to be exactly enjoying the experience.

"This is hard" he was muttering.

"You should try it in heels" Joanne retorted unsympathetically.

Looking on Mark felt relieved that he had been allowed to film the numbers rather than take part in them. He felt sorry for Roger having had previous experience of dancing with Joanne and knowing full well how scary it could be.

It was Joanne's turn to be upset when the next number to be performed was 'Buddy Beware' where Maureen had to flirt with all the boys in the class. She knew how much Maureen was enjoying this and she couldn't watch all of it: She had a feeling the flirting wasn't all acting.

Maureen was having a brilliant time on stage being the centre of attention. It was made more fun by Collins being in the chorus of this number. She loved performing with her best friend and she was having a great time flirting with him. Last year rumours had been going round the school that the two were a couple (these had been quenched when Maureen started dating Mark). Yet both had found the rumours so funny that they often referred to each other as their boyfriend/ girlfriend. As such in rehearsals for the song Collins had complained he was getting jealous of her flirting with boys other than him and she duly focussed a lot of attention on him in the routine. She ran her hand down his chest as she sang and he responded by spanking her when she walked away. Angel was less happy when Maureen tried to flirt with her. She played along with it when Maureen stroked her face, but inside she was not happy being in a male chorus.

They then jumped back earlier in the show for the love song 'easy to love' which Collins sang to Rachel. However unbeknownst to the rest of the class Angel was watching from the wings. As Collins turned to Rachel he noticed her there and started to direct the words to her, realising the true depths of the lyrics.

"You'd be so easy to love, so easy to idolise all others above, so nice to waken with, so nice to sit down to eggs and bacon with, we'd be so grand at the game, so carefree together…" he sang meaning every word. After all the song was originally written for another man and he felt like he was being true to Cole Porter by singing it to Angel.

As Angel watched from the wings she knew that he was singing to her and she felt her heart melting at the conviction in his voice.

"So try to see your future with me, 'cause you'd be, oh, so easy to love." Angel could see their future together wanting nothing more than the promise of 'together' his voice conveyed. She wanted to spend their whole lives together, knowing that each morning they'd wake up in each other's arms, to share their dreams and to be each other's life.

As he came off stage she wrapped her arms around him and into his ear sang along with Rachel "'cause you'd be oh so easy to love."

* * *

><p><strong>Although the class were meant to perform the original version of Anything Goes, artistic license meant I had them do the 1987 version as it fitted better with the plot. Next chapter will be the costumes.<strong>


	12. The Dress

After a rushed lunch Mr Wilde gathered the class together.

"Due to unforeseen difficulties we missed the film on 'Behind the Scenes of Musicals'." He began formally. "Therefore half the class will go to this and half to see the costumes."

"Who'd pick backstage over costumes?" Mimi asked incredulously.

"Umm me" Mark admitted.

"Girls can you come over here please to see the costumes and boys go with Mr Wilde to the cinema." Miss Lennox's words doused their excitement. Angel felt herself go cold.

"You can't split us up!" Roger objected. The only reason he had come on this trip was because Mimi was going, he didn't want to go off somewhere without her.

"Yes I can" Mr Wilde countered.

"No way." Joanne complained. "I'm not going to go see some dresses when I could be learning more about back stage."

"You'll go where you're told young lady."

"But I don't want to see the film." Angel protested.

"ENOUGH" Mr Wilde exploded. "The next person to complain is not going to go to either and will be thrown off the course. Now move along!"

Seeing Mimi's look of sympathy Angel smiled at her, pretending that she wasn't disappointed for her friend's sake. Yet she couldn't stop the overwhelming feeling of sadness of something she had been so excited about being snatched away from her. It had been her focus point for days now: she had counted down until this day where she could live the dreams of her childhood. Images of her seeing the dresses, even trying similar ones on flooded through her head. Angry at herself she tried to force them away. She wasn't a materialistic person and she hoped she never would be. But this was about more than just a dress. This was about having her dream taken away from her for being the wrong gender and it hurt. It hurt a lot. It made her regret the fact that she hadn't come out as a girl at school, irrationally feeling as if this were a punishment for not being true to herself. The question 'what if?' ran round her head. What if she did go to school as a girl? But it was too late she thought. She was a boy going to the film, not a girl going to the costumes. Fighting to hold back tears she numbly walked with the other boys only aware of Collin's strong hand guiding her forward.

Just before they rounded a corner Collins suddenly jerked her arm tugging her behind a big sign. Roger and Mark who had been walking behind them blocked this quick action from the boys after them. Seeing the question in her eyes Collins put his hand over her mouth until the rest of their class had disappeared.

"What are you doing?" she asked when he let her speak.

"Taking you to the costumes." he answered simply.

Quickly he found and examined a map of the museum before leading her to the right exhibition.

As they got to the exhibition entrance a volunteer approached them.

"This exhibition is closed to the public." She informed them.

"The school trip, right? We're part of Larson High." Collins confirmed showing her his schools pack they had all been given.

"I was told it would only be girls…" The volunteer said confused.

"There were too many of us at the backstage film so we were sent here." Collins lied smoothly. Angel tried to hold back a smile: it was brilliant to have an anarchist boyfriend.

As they entered the display Angel couldn't hide her excitement. Her eyes quickly scanned the Astaire and Roger's section not knowing which wonderful sight to take in first. The costumes were arranged by date and she moved quickly past the 'carioca' dress from 'Flying down to Rio' saying "black is such a dull colour."

"Mimi you look fabulous!" She exclaimed noticing her best friend leaving a changing room. Mimi was wearing a white and red dress from 'The Gay Divorcee." As Angel rushed over to her and Maureen who was wearing a black 'Smoke gets in your eyes' dress from 'Roberta', Joanne moved over to Collins.

"How did you get here?" She asked obviously rather bored by the whole display.

"We managed to escape by…" Before he could say any more Angel grabbed him and pulled him towards the 'Top Hat' section. From her adoring look at the display he knew this was _the_ dress.

"Try one on" Mimi encouraged finding a dress Angel's size on the rails and passing it to her. Taking the dress she stroked the feathers for a moment trying to take in the fact that she was actually holding the dress.

"What are you boys doing here?" Miss Lennox's voice cut across the room.

"Mr Wilde sent us" Collins made up with ease. "He forgot to ask what time you would be ready to meet up."

"I thought it would be when the film is over." She answered confused.

"We'll tell him." Collins assured her.

"You better be getting back to him." She said looking to where Angel was still holding the dress.

"We'll go soon" he replied.

"Now" she countered nervous of what Mr Wilde would do if he knew she'd let them stay. "Or else you heard what Mr Wilde said: you're off the course." Angel came over to Collins and pulled him away. "We're going" she assured the teacher.

"What are you doing?" Collins asked confused "I thought you wanted to try on the dress."

"Not if it means getting you off the course". Though it had been a dream of Angel's to try on the dress she cared about Collins more. There was no way she wanted to do anything if it meant Collins got affected (even if he didn't always seem to care about such things). What was a dress when you had Collins?

The two managed to sneak into the back of the small cinema and claim they had been there for the whole film. Mark filled them in so that when questioned they were able to describe the film they had just 'watched'. Roger was unable to help as he had spent the entire time scribbling in his notebook trying to compose a song, but it always ended up as Musetta's Waltz. How did he keep doing that?

On the coach back the group managed to get the seats at the back where Angel addressed her friends seriously.

"Today I realised something. I'm sick of living a lie and starting Monday I'm going to start coming to school in drag." Collins put his arm around her, proud of her courage.

"Are you sure about this?" Roger asked concerned as he batted Mark's camera out of his face. "You know what some of these people are like."

"I'm sure." She responded with conviction. "I can't go on like this."

"You know what this means…" Mimi said seriously then together the best friends exclaimed "shopping!"

A trip to the mall was duly planned for the next day which the guys were being dragged along to as well. Once Maureen joined in with a plan there was no stopping her.


	13. A Shopping Trip

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews- they make me feel all fuzzy inside :) **

* * *

><p>Roberto answered the knock on the door to find a boy about his son's age standing there.<p>

"Mr Schunard, I'm Collins. Is Angel in?" Collins asked politely.

"Oh so you're Collins. Angel's talked about you a lot. Sounds like you're becoming good friends." It unsettled Collins to think of himself as only Angel's friend, so he could only imagine how hard it was for Angel to be constantly pretending.

"Angel, someone to see you!" Roberto called as he stepped back to let Collins in.

She bounded down the stairs failing to suppress the huge grin that came from seeing Collins there. Rushing over to him she gave him a big hug breathing in his familiar scent; then remembering her father was there she slapped him on the back a few times. Collins had been enjoying the feel of his girlfriend in his arms, savouring the way they fitted together as if they had been designed that way. Angels sudden back slapping reminded him where they were and inspired him to do the same, managing to subdue a chuckle at the absurdity of it.

"I thought we were all meeting at Mimi's?" She asked as she stepped back.

"I was passing and thought we could walk together" he replied even though they both knew his house was in the opposite direction of Mimi's. Angel was pleased he had come as it would give them some time alone together as they walked, before the madness of the shopping trip began.

"As long as you don't get in the way of him and Mimi- they might want some privacy, eh?" Roberto said suggestively, nudging Collins with the guffaw that Angel hated.

"Actually Mimi and I aren't together…anymore" Angel spoke up fed up of having to lie about it.

"What did you do to mess it up?" Roberto asked shocking Collins that he would immediately put the blame on his daughter…son.

"Let's just say we weren't right for each other and would rather be friends." Then turning to Collins asked "shall we go?"

* * *

><p>As they got out of sight Collins lit up a joint then put his free arm around Angel as they walked together.<p>

"I can't believe it takes seven of us to get you an outfit" he commented drily.

"To be honest I don't really need a new outfit either" she replied "but once Maureen decides we're all doing something that's it."

"I wonder if we should stand up to her sometimes" Collins mused. "Stop her from becoming arrogant."

"She'd only moon you or something." Angel giggled as Collins groaned aloud.

"So it looks like we're stuck with Maureen's schemes." She concluded.

"Afraid so" he agreed.

* * *

><p>When they reached Mimi's house they settled into their now normal routine. Angel would go to Mimi's room to change, then Collins would come in while she fixed her wig and did her make up. It meant a lot to Collins that she was comfortable with him being there during the transformational process of getting dragged up. Usually she liked to present herself to the world as a man or preferably fully transformed into a woman. At first these were the only two ways Collins had seen her, but as they'd become more relaxed with each other he was able to see the in-between stage. He knew he was one of only two people allowed to see her like this reasoning that she felt most vulnerable when she was 'between' two genders as it highlighted the way she was born into the wrong body. He really savoured the closeness of these moments when she let him see her at her most exposed.<p>

"When are the others getting here?" Angel asked as she applied her mascara.

"Anytime soon" Collins replied then seeing her reach for the lipstick uttered a sudden "wait!" making Angel jump. He moved over to her and replacing the lipstick gave her a passionate kiss. Startled at first she soon got into it only breaking off when they heard Mimi answer the door to Mark.

"What was that for?" she asked slightly dazed.

"Aren't I allowed to kiss my girlfriend?" Collins replied, then seeing her still looking confused explained "if I'd waited until after you put lipstick on it would have smudged. Besides I couldn't wait."

* * *

><p>When the rest of the group was there they set off. Joanne drove Maureen, Angel and Collins whilst Roger drove Mimi and Mark to the mall. Once inside Mimi dragged Angel to a large discount store that was within their budget whilst the others followed at a slower pace.<p>

"What about this top?" Maureen asked holding up a purple corseted top.

"It's fitted." Angel pointed out. "It's not really for my shape."

"I meant for me." Maureen replied. Although the others tried to make her realise that they were there for Angel, she was determined she needed an outfit for 'presenting Angel in drag day' as she named it. She persuaded Joanne that the same applied to her as well so they went off shopping together.

Finding nothing in the first store the rest of the group moved on to the next shop. The men's section was in the entrance and Roger stopped to examine the denim jackets. The style he wanted was only available in small so he offered it to Mark who gave it a suspicious look. It was abit modern for his taste.

"Men's clothing is so dull" Angel complained looking distastefully around her. She brightened when she saw a display of hats and picked up a beanie.

"You should get this honey" she said passing it to Collins. He looked at it suspiciously, not taking it.

"It won't bite." His girlfriend teased.

"I just don't know if I want a new one." He admitted. "I've become rather attached to my beanie."

"As long as you're not more attached to it than me." She replied.

"Well…" He pretended to consider it which made Angel playfully swat him in the face with the beanie before marching over to the women's section, Mimi in tow.

"Damm" Collins muttered as he hurried after them, just catching up as Angel turned round and hugged him feeling bad for walking away.

"You know I love you more than any beanie Angel baby" Collins murmured little knowing that Roger was doing an impression of him to Mimi behind his back. She couldn't stop a giggle from escaping.

"What?" Angel asked her confused, but without waiting for an answer turned back to Collins saying "I love you even more." Behind her Mimi mouthed the same words whilst fluttering her eyelashes to Roger making him bite his sleeve to hold back a snort.

"No I love you more" Collins returned brushing the backs of his fingers down her cheek. Mark's impression of Collins was perfect.

"I love you more" she countered tapping him on the nose.

Then out of the corner of his eye Collins noticed Roger imitating him.

"Oh you are so dead!" he threatened moving menacingly towards him.

"They were doing it too!" Roger defended himself.

"Hey!" Mimi and Mark exclaimed together.

"Mimi!" Angel tried to give her friend a stern look, but failed and ended up giving her a hug. Together they looked through the women's section whilst Collins chased Mark and Roger round the store.

They found a brilliant white and red t-shirt on sale which perfectly matched a pair of red stripy tights Angel already owned. Suddenly Mimi let out a startled yelp as Roger grabbed onto her from behind as he ducked down hiding from Collins. Sadly Mimi's small height did not make this a sensible idea and Collins soon spotted him. As Collins advanced Roger pressed a quick kiss on the back of his girlfriend's head muttering a hasty "Got to dash" before doing just that. Collins paused long enough to give his girlfriend a short hug and say "nice t-shirt" before giving chase.

"Men" Angel sighed making Mimi raise an eyebrow at her causing them both to giggle. They moved over to some rails of skirts looking for the most brightly coloured ones. Angel picked one up and both girls gave a small shriek when they saw Mark had been hiding behind it.

"What are you doing here?" Mimi asked.

"Wouldn't you hide if Collins was after you?" He countered.

"I'd rather he caught me." Angel replied suggestively and imagined what could happen.

Seeing the dreamy smile on her friend's face Mimi snapped her fingers at Angel to bring her back to the present.

Then they saw the object of Angel's day dreaming coming towards them.

With a squeak of "don't let him find me" Mark hid back behind the skirts and Angel and Mimi tried to pretend they were just looking at the skirts.

"Hey baby, hey Mimi, have you seen the guys?" He asked as he approached.

"No sorry" Mimi answered.

"No worries" he replied looking around him trying to work out where they had gone. The look of confusion on his face was adorable to Angel and tugged on her conscience.

"Mark's behind those skirts" She suddenly blurted out knowing where her loyalties lay.

"Angel!" Mimi exclaimed firmly on Roger's side.

As Mark got up to run, Roger appeared out of nowhere tackling Collins then running away followed my Mark and then Collins once Angel had helped him up.

The two Latinas stayed at the skirts awhile longer struggling to decide between two patterns. They were interrupted by Collins voice.

"Angel! Mimi! We'll meet you outside!" Looking over they saw the three boys being led out of the shop by security guards.

"Bye" Angel responded breezily waving with her pinky finger.

Angel decided she would think about which clothes to get and come back to the store later, so the two friends went outside to find Mark and Roger comforting an upset Joanne.

"Honey what's wrong?" Angel asked putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Maureen cheated!" Joanne said shocked.

"Fucking cheated!" Mark added having experienced Maureen's unfaithfulness for himself.

It turned out that while the two had been shopping Maureen had been flirtatiously complimenting another girl's outfit. More than just in a friendly way Joanne complained.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile "I was just being polite" Maureen whined loudly to Collins where he had found her outside the store she'd been in.<p>

"You're idea of being polite is everyone else's idea of flirting" he pointed out. She gave him a look, but being used to Maureen he stared right back until she dropped her eyes.

"You've got to think of Joanne in this" he insisted. "If you're not careful you'll lose that girl."

* * *

><p>At the same time Joanne was getting similar advice.<p>

"That's the way Maureen is around people." Mimi said soothingly. "She likes flirting but it's never serious. She loves you."

"If you're not careful you'll lose that girl." Angel added.

Eventually the two were calmed down and Collins brought Maureen to the others where she made up with her girlfriend.

* * *

><p>As the mall was very crowded they decided to get lunch at a café across the street where Mimi described the two skirts Angel was choosing between and got the others' opinions. Collins suggestion of no skirt was not deemed very helpful.<p>

On their way back to the mall the friends noticed a homeless man in abandoned shop doorway. They went over and spoke to him, all feeling sympathy for him. He clearly appreciated the company, so they stayed talking to him for a while discovering the unfortunate series of events that had led to him living on the streets.

Before they left Angel handed him the money she had been saving for a new outfit. "You need it more than me honey" she said firmly when he protested at the amount. Some things in life were more important.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm afraid I didn't have much time to write that chapter, so i'm sorry if it was abit rushed. Please review!<strong>


	14. Angel Wearing Drag Day'

**Sorry i've taken so long to update- too many deadlines :(**

* * *

><p>Collins left his house uncharacteristically early on Monday morning as he rushed over to Mimi's house. As he got to the front door Mrs Marquez was hurrying out. Being a single parent, who had to drop out of college due to her pregnancy, she was not a high earner and was forced to work long hours. In fact this was only the second time Collins had met her. He had immediately taken a liking to her for the way she unquestioningly accepted his Angel for who she was.<p>

"You're early Collins" she commented, making him remember another reason why she was so great- she never tried to call him Thomas.

"It's the big day today" he replied dramatically making her smile.

"I really hope it goes well." She said honestly before she had to rush off to work.

On entering the house he was surprised to see Roger already there.

"Angel's not here yet." Roger said noticing his questioning look.

"Not what I was going to ask." Collins returned giving a pointed look to Roger's clothes… which were the same one's he had been wearing yesterday.

"Liar" Mimi's voice behind him made him turn around. "You're always thinking about Angel."

"I am not!" Then considering his statement amended "well not _all _the time… wait you're trying to distract me! What's been going on here?"

"Relax, Roger was round last night; it was getting late so he crashed here." The doorbell rang at that moment so Collins rushed to the door flinging it back to find… Mark. His face dropped slightly.

"Thanks for the welcome" Mark commented sarcastically going past him into the sitting room.

"Sorry" Collins muttered "I thought you were Angel."

"That's obvious. I'm here to make sure we get all of this on film."

"It's like a fucking reality show" Roger muttered.

On seeing him Mark immediately turned his camera on to film him "Close on, Roger wearing the same clothes he had on last night."

"Nothing happened!" Mimi protested as Roger tried to snatch the camera off Mark and failing, settled for glaring at him.

The doorbell rang again and Collins opened the door to find Maureen and Joanne.

"Collins!" Maureen exclaimed wrapping him in a tight hug which had an alarming impact on his ability to breathe. Luckily her attention was caught by Mark's camera and she went inside to ensure she would have a starring role in the day's film.

"Angel here yet?" Joanne asked as they followed Maureen in.

"No, but she should be anytime soon." Collins appreciated his friends' show of support for his girlfriend, but he had been really hoping for some time alone with her. He knew this was a big day for her and she was bound to be nervous. When surrounded by her friends Angel was always positive, looking out for those around her and generally being her selfless self. Whilst Collins loved her for it he wanted to focus attention on her. Give her a chance to be on the receiving end of generosity and love. She hadn't had enough of either in her life and Collins wanted to make her happy. He wished he'd been able to show her both before the day began.

When the doorbell rang again Mimi beat Collins there and opened the door to see Angel. Collins was annoyed- the one time he didn't get there first and it was Angel.

Angel was clearly surprised by the loud welcome she got from her friends. Maureen and Joanne had found some party poppers they both let off over her, Mimi and Roger were both cheering loudly whilst Mark was struggling to make his commentary heard over the loud noise.

"Angel Dummott Schunard has just arrived at the house wearing her pre drag clothes- never to be seen at school again." She blew him a kiss, but Collins could tell she was still slightly surprised.

"Give the girl some space" he ordered loudly before he ignored his own rule and gave her a gentle hug brushing a kiss over her temple as she rested her head on his chest. Then she moved back and taking his hand led him upstairs. Mark started to follow, but she ordered "no filming" and Mimi and Roger offered to make sure he stayed downstairs.

When they reached Mimi's room Collins stepped to the side preparing to wait outside, but Angel gently pulled him inside. "I want some time with you." She said reflecting Collins' own thoughts.

She collected the outfit she had chosen for the day (it had been very seriously considered with Mimi) and instructed him to cover his eyes while she changed.

He tried to do as she asked- honestly he did- but his resolve was weak. He could hear the sound of her pulling down the zipper of her jeans, then the rustle of fabric as she pulled the trousers down. In his mind he pictured Angel stripping and desperately wanted to see the reality. Surreptitiously he peeked through his fingers…wow. He gulped and the sound made Angel look at him exclaiming "No peeking!" as she pulled her skirt up. Then she moved over to him and taking her scarf tied it round his eyes as a blindfold. Before she moved away she brushed her lips over his. Seeking more he leaned forward, but she just giggled reminding him she had to change.

To distract himself he asked "So how are you feeling about today?"

"Nervous" she replied "but relieved it's finally happening. It's like a great burden has been lifted from my shoulders knowing I'm being true to myself."

* * *

><p>"I'm ready" Angel exclaimed coming down the stairs. Complaining that he didn't have his camera on, Mark made her enter again; but soon they were finally on their way to school.<p>

As they neared the school buildings Collins tightened his grip on Angel's hand.

"You're more nervous than me!" she teased him. He had reason to be. As they passed groups of students the reactions they got were varied. Most didn't notice, not realising that Angel wasn't biologically female; only those who knew them personally realised Angel was wearing drag. Many looked shocked and surprised, but some were openly rude.

"Forgotten which gender you are?" One girl sneered.

"I knew you were a fag, but this is too far" a boy shouted out.

Collins took a step towards them threatening "I'll kill them." Angel grabbed his arm restraining him.

"Leave them honey. They're not worth it." Reluctantly he calmed down and put his arm around Angel. "You're just too damn nice" he complained.

"That's why you love me" she replied smugly.

"That or one of a thousand other reasons."

"Hmm only a thousand. I must love you more" she teased.

"Actually I love you more."

"No I lo…."

"Enough!" Mimi cried not wanting a repeat of the mall. "You both love each other lots- agreed? Now can we please go to class?"

* * *

><p>Collins and Angel walked into English together trying to ignore the fact that Mark was filming from the seat behind them next to Roger. The class went mostly without incident. The teacher gave Angel a shocked look, but then carried on as normal whilst the class were too nervous to make any remark- who'd take on the four boho's?<p>

Yet Collins was apprehensive as he walked Angel to her Chemistry class. She was the only one of her friends in the class and he didn't like leaving her.

"Honey I'll be fine." She reassured him as he opened the door for her (always a gentleman). "Now go to your class." Playfully she pushed him away, knowing he would have tried to stay. She loved him very much, but he could be quite protective.

When he had reluctantly left her she walked over to her lab partner…. Who didn't look pleased to see her.

"You shouldn't be wearing that." He said bluntly.

"Why ever not?" she asked.

"Because you're a boy."

"Not inside" she countered.

"So you think you're a girl do you?" He replied sarcastically. "Well here's some news for you. You're not a girl and looking like that you're not a boy either. You must be an it and there's no way I'm working with a fucking it!" In anger he threw the chemical contents of his beaker at her; calmly she side-stepped out of the way, avoiding being hit by the solution.

"William Foley" Miss Dale's stern voice rang out across the class room, "you cannot throw dangerous chemicals at another student! Do you realise how irresponsibly you have just behaved? For the rest of this semester you are banned from taking part in practicals and it will lower your grade. Now sit at a desk and I will give you some written work."

As he moved to the edge of the room Angel spoke to him "Honey," he flinched at the term, "I'm more of a man than you will ever be, and more of a woman than you'll ever get." Unable to think of a comeback he sat down.

"Are you alright?" Miss Dale softly asked her concerned.

"Yes, I am" Angel answered honestly feeling strangely calm about the incident. She was finding how strong she was inside.

"We need to find you a new lab partner" she continued more loudly.

"My partner switched classes." A small blonde boy spoke up. "I'd be happy to work with you." Then more quietly added "I think it's great you're doing this."

Angel enjoyed the rest of the class knowing there were some people who accepted her in her chemistry class. However she was eager to move on to the next lesson, Musical theatre as it had all her friends in it. She was particularly keen to see her boyfriend even though they had only been parted for an hour.

Arriving slightly early she sat at her usual table and waited for him to join her…and waited…and waited. The class began and when it was clear he wasn't coming, Joanne moved to sit next to her; Maureen being strangely absent too.

"What do you think's happened to them?" Angel whispered to Joanne.

"I'm not sure. Maureen's always unpredictable, but Collins would never leave you today of all days."

"No talking at the back!" Mr Wilde's stern voice interrupted them. Then as he looked at them he did a double take which would have been comical if it were not for the situation.

"Angel, is that you boy?" He asked angrily.

"Yes sir." She replied not liking being called 'boy'.

"What on earth are you doing?" In his rage he didn't realise Mark had started to film him. "This school does have a dress code you know and I'm pretty sure it doesn't involve dressing like a fucking drag queen. What sort of gender-bending image are you giving this school? That the students here are so dumb that they even don't realise what gender they are?"

Mimi swore at him in Spanish making him step towards her threatening "You're lucky I don't speak Spanish or…"

"Or what?" Roger spat the words out as he stood up protectively between Mimi and the teacher.

Not knowing what to reply Mr Wilde angrily spun back to Angel ordering "Get out of my class and go straight to the Headteacher's office!"

Angel stood up and slowly left the room. "It's okay" she muttered to Mimi and Roger wanting them to calm down so they wouldn't get in trouble. She tried to smile at the students in the class who looked at her with sympathy (though it was not the whole class.) Then she apprehensively walked to the office.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	15. The Office

**Sorry about the long delay- i've been abit of a perfectionist with this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Only when she was in the empty corridor did she start to feel her eyes grow moist. Angrily she rubbed the tears away: she was stronger than this, she wasn't going to let it get to her. After a couple of deep breaths she knocked on the Head teacher's door.<p>

"Come in." Stepping inside she was shocked to find Collins and Maureen already there.

"Angel baby, what happened? Are you okay?" Collins asked concerned as he noticed her slightly red eyes. He gently wiped away her tears and pulled her into a hug. Nervously she glanced at the head teacher, but Mrs Byrne just smiled sympathetically.

"Please take a seat Angel" She said causing Collins to reluctantly break the contact and pull out a chair for her. "I hear you've been having some trouble today."

"How did you…." Angel began confused before her gaze fell on her boyfriend. She knew he had something to do with this.

"Yes" Mrs Byrne read her thoughts and with a wry smile continued "Maureen and Thomas- sorry Collins- have been involved in _another_ protest."

"It was brilliant!" Maureen continued. "Some guys in our class were saying some stupid stuff about you so Collins hacked into the school data base and deleted their data. It was like they were expelled!"

"Luckily we had their information backed up or it could well have been you two expelled." The head teacher's threat didn't scare the two anarchists.

"So why were you sent here Angel?" Mrs Byrne asked

"Mr Wilde sent me here because of what I'm wearing." Angel explained.

There was another knock on the door, and after Mrs Byrne had called "come in" Mark's head appeared nervously round the door.

"Markie!" Maureen exclaimed excitedly making him blush. "This is really fun! You should get the others to join us!"

"Thank you Maureen" Mrs Byrne quietened her. "What are you here for Mark?"

"I thought you might like to see this" he replied bringing his camera to her and showing her some film through the viewfinder. Mr Wilde's incriminating words rang out into the room.

"This school does have a dress code you know and I'm pretty sure it doesn't involve dressing like a fucking drag queen. What sort of gender-bending image are you giving this school? That the students here are so dumb that they even don't realise what gender they are?"

Collins took Angel's hand shocked by what he was hearing. Then wrapping an arm around her he pulled her close to press a kiss to her forehead wanting to comfort and support her. She smiled up at him; both knowing that she was strong enough to cope but she still appreciated his presence.

"Well I shall certainly speak to Mr Wilde." Mrs Byrne said disgusted by what she had just heard "that's definitely no way to speak to a pupil. Angel I'll speak to the rest of your teachers and let them know you have my permission to wear female clothes to school. You shouldn't have any more problems."

Angel's face lit up into a huge smile that took Collin's breath away. "Would I be able to reenrol as a female student too?" She asked eagerly.

"Not just yet" Angel's smile slightly faded at these words. "You will need to cross-dress for a period of time first so that the school can be sure you're certain in your request."

"Of course Angel's certain!" Collins objected.

"I'm sorry, but that's school policy." Mrs Byrne replied firmly.

There was another knock on the door. "Which one of your friends is it this time?" Mrs Byrne muttered under her breath before calling "Come in" and Mimi entered.

"Chica, what are you doing here? Angel asked her best friend concerned.

"I've been sent here for arguing back to Mr Wilde" she replied looking at the head teacher defiantly.

"Good for you." Mrs Byrne's response clearly shocked her. She had been expecting punishment not agreement.

Suddenly the door burst open hitting Mark- it was getting a little crowded in the office.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, but was ignored as Roger raced to the desk. "Don't punish her- she didn't do anything wrong! You see…"

"I wasn't going to." Mrs Byrne interrupted unable to suppress a smile at the group's antics.

"Oh…okay" Roger mumbled slightly sheepishly, but cheered up when Mimi wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh, I miss my pookie" Maureen complained surveying the two couples and feeling left out.

"As if she'd ever get in trouble." Collins pointed out.

"On seeing Mark's film it's Mr Wilde who needs to worry about getting into trouble." Mrs Byrne commented. Then an idea came to her as the bell rang, "in fact Angel would you be able to ask Mr Wilde to come to my office please? He should be starting a free period now."

"I'd love to" Angel replied grinning back. She may be one of the most kind hearted individuals, but even she could not resist the chance to send her teacher to the office.

As she left she bumped into Joanne who had been about to knock on the door.

"POOKIE!" Maureen shrieked running to her girlfriend and wrapping her in a tight hug. The unexpected public display of affection made Joanne blush.

"Indoor voice" Mrs Byrne chided

"Close on Joanne who is entering the head teacher's office for a crime as yet unknown." Mark commentated as he started filming this unique event.

"You know my patience can be stretched too far." Mrs Byrne reminded them.

"What did you do?" Roger asked ignoring the head teacher.

By this point Joanne was feeling rather awkward, not expecting to find all her friends there.

"Ummm…I'm here to pick up a merit award." The group laughed, whilst Maureen boasted loudly about how clever her girlfriend was.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Angel went to Mr Wilde's office which was just down the corridor, Collins right behind not wanting to leave her.<p>

"What do you want?" Mr Wilde sneered rudely upon seeing Angel. Then he paused, surprised she looked so happy.

"I'm here to send you to the head teacher's office" She replied sweetly.

"Is this a joke?" he asked confused, but on seeing the official note she had he went with her trying to understand what was going on. "If you've said anything to her i'll make sure you…" but his threat went unfinished as Collins fist connected with his jaw sending him to the floor.

"Way to go Collins!" Maureen cheered.

Mr Wilde looked up pleased to see he had witnesses including the head teacher herself who had all stepped outside of her office.

"Did you see that?" He asked her. "I'm pretty sure there's serious punishment for attacking a teacher."

"There is." She confirmed gravely. "But I'm not sure what the rules are on attacking an ex-teacher. Come inside please" Mr Wilde turned white as he followed her in.

"AWDD (Maureen's abbreviation) is the best day ever!" Maureen exclaimed.

"And they'll be plenty more of them" Angel added happy with the day's results. She had official permission to wear drag to school and hopefully it wouldn't be long before she could officially be a female student. For the rest of the day she felt like she was walking on air.

* * *

><p>After kissing Collins goodbye before he went to his advanced philosophy class she started to walk to Mimi's. Then she changed her mind. After all that she had faced today she knew there was one more thing to do before she could be truly happy.<p>

Her parents were already home, so she stepped determinedly inside.

"What the fuck?" Her father exclaimed upon seeing her and the next thing she knew was his fist connecting with her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh cliff hanger! I'll try and update soon. Please review!<strong>


	16. Moving On Out

**Wow can't believe this chapter's taken me so long- even after all the threats! Sorry for the wait.**

* * *

><p>Collins was about halfway through his advance philosophy class when he was distracted by a movement outside the window. As he watched he saw some curly hair appear and then fall out of sight. A few moments later it reappeared followed by Mimi's head.<p>

"Leave the class" she mouthed whilst waving her arms frantically. So frantically that she almost fell but was steadied by an arm. From the black finger nails Collins knew the arm belonged to Roger and guessed he was carrying Mimi up to the window.

"What's wrong?" he mouthed back when the teacher was focussed on the board.

"Angel."

Immediately he grabbed his stuff. "Sir I don't feel good" he groaned to the teacher and fake retched whilst running from the room. He didn't stop until he had left the school building and found Mimi, Roger and Mark.

"What happened?" he asked as they led him away from the school.

"I was meant to be meeting Angel, but I can't find her anywhere." Mimi quickly filled him in. "I think she went straight home to come out to her parents."

"She's had a half hour start on us!" Collins groaned wishing his legs would carry him faster.

"Roger's got his car." Mark reassured him. Roger was staying silent, his fear making him more angsty than usual. They piled into the black car and Roger sped off completely ignoring the speed limit.

* * *

><p>Angel stepped determinedly inside.<p>

"What the fuck?" Her father exclaimed upon seeing her and the next thing she knew was his fist connecting with her face. The force of the blow knocked her to the ground and pain laced through her left arm. Struggling up she noticed two of her father's drinking friends with him, their presence further embarrassing him.

As her father swung his fist again she dodged and the force of his movement made Roberto stumble. At the same time she noticed the two men move towards her blocking the front door. Quickly she picked up a vase from the mantel piece and flung it at them before running up the stairs to her room and locking the door.

* * *

><p>Before the car had fully stopped Collins had leaped out and ran towards the door. He heard shouting inside but his pounding on the door produced no results.<p>

"Her room!" Mimi called running round to the side of the house. A tree stood near to window to Angel's bedroom and Collins hurriedly began to climb.

* * *

><p>Using her uninjured hand Angel managed to push her chest of drawers against the door that the men were trying to break down. Then hearing a knock at the window she saw her boyfriend's face looking worriedly at her. She rushed to let him in and he wrapped her in a gentle hug careful to avoid hurting her injured arm. It felt so good to know someone loved her unconditionally.<p>

Next Mimi climbed in the window and moved to Angel, then Roger… then Maureen, then Joanne.

"Honey bear what's going on?" Joanne asked in confusion as she climbed through the window.

"I saw Roger climb through a window so I decided to follow him" Maureen replied as if it were an everyday occurrence. "Whose house is this and what happened to Angel?"

"It's my house and my father saw me in drag." Angel explained her words slightly muffled by Collins' coat. "He hit me and that pounding is him and his friends trying to get in."

"Shit!" Maureen exclaimed. "What do we do now?"

Mark's face appeared at the window. "I've called the police from the payphone" he told them "they should be here soon."

"Film the door" Joanne instructed and on seeing the confused faces of her friends explained "we want footage of the threats."

Mark held his camera close to the door and Collins winced at the threats they could hear now they were all being quiet- the words even shocked Maureen into silence.

* * *

><p>The police arrived soon afterwards and took the adults to the station for questioning about the situation. Meanwhile Roger took Mimi, Angel and Collins to the hospital with the others following in Joanne's car. Luckily it turned out to just be a strained arm and a couple of bruises.<p>

Most of the group were then asked to wait whilst a policeman spoke to Angel alone at the hospital to ask some questions and see Mark's footage. Collins didn't like to leave her, but Mimi distracted him by making him call his parents to let them know where he was. Not wanting him to go through this without them Tamara and William Collins arrived at the hospital just after Mimi's mother Carla Marquez. Mimi filled them in on what had happened whilst Collins paced anxiously until Maureen got fed up and sat on him to make him stay still.

* * *

><p>Finally the policeman finished and Angel came to meet her friends. Collins stood up quickly knocking Maureen to the ground and went over to his Angel. After assuring everyone she was alright Joanne asked the important question.<p>

"So what happens now?"

"I'm not pressing charges against my father" she replied "but I can't live there anymore."

"Will you have to move away to live with your uncle?" Collins asked extremely worried about this prospect.

"She's over 18" Joanne answered for her "She can live with who she likes."

"You can come and live with us." Carla immediately offered. "You're such a good friend to my Mimi and you're practically another daughter to me."

Angel really appreciated the offer and would have loved to accept it, but deep down she knew there was no way Mrs Marquez could afford to support another person.

"That's very kind of you" she responded as diplomatically as possible "but I really can't ask it of you."

"I've always said that if things get tough William and I will be there for you." Tamara spoke up "we'd be very happy for you to stay with us" then seeing Collins raise his eyebrows added quickly "you can have the guest room."

"Are you sure that's alright?" Angel asked failing to suppress smile.

"Absolutely!" William confirmed in a decisive voice.

* * *

><p>The group piled into the cars and set off back to Angel's house where they packed up some of her stuff before her parents got back. She knew she had to speak to them soon, but she needed a rest before she went through that emotional ordeal. Mimi and her mother had gone to their house to collect her female clothes and just the prospect of being able to have her own clothes in her wardrobe filled her with warmth. But nothing compared to the knowledge that she was going to be living with her boyfriend who loved her unconditionally and his parents who accepted her for who she was.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	17. Decorating

**Wow this has taken me ages to upload- sorry for such a long wait! There will only be one more chapter after this as I want to write some new stories.**

* * *

><p>Angel had been living at Collin's house for a week when Tamara suggested she should decorate the room to make it more personal. She had initially refused not wanting to cause any more bother than she already was, but Tamara was very persuasive.<p>

"Are you sure she's your mother?" Angel asked Collins that evening. "She's the opposite of you."

"How do you think I turned out like this?" He countered. "Years of being bossed about have made me very relaxed in rebellion against her."

"Always the anarchist." Angel replied stroking his cheek.

* * *

><p>The next weekend the friends met together at a nearby store to buy everything they needed to redecorate her room.<p>

"What is that?" Angel asked Collins upon seeing what appeared to be a mountain of pink fluffy cushions coming towards them.

"Umm, I think it's Maureen." He guessed noticing some of her wild curly hair. As Maureen got towards them she dumped a pile of pink cushions, rugs and feather boas at their feet then grinned triumphantly at the two.

"Wow you've found a lot of stuff." Angel complimented her kindly not wanting to admit that she didn't want any of the items.

"I found the girliest stuff I could." Maureen told her proudly.

Collins was more to the point. "Mo she's a girl, she's not seven."

"Honey!" Angel admonished nudging him, but before she could say anything more Maureen whacked him with a cushion. As she tried to dodge away Collins lassoed his best friend with a feather boa than trapped her with a blanket, but she managed to escape and continue her cushion attack.

"I'll stop mine if you stop yours." Joanne offered drily to Angel so the two managed to draw their lovers away from each other.

"Oh we missed a fight!" Mimi complained as she joined the group Roger and Mark in tow. She then proceeded to show Angel the items she had found which were much more her.

* * *

><p>That afternoon everyone gathered in Angel's room in old clothes to paint the walls. She had decided on one wall red, one orange, one green and one left white. It wasn't a colour scheme the others would have thought of but they had to admit it matched Angel perfectly. Of course not all the paint ended up on the walls…<p>

Joanne was painting the green wall studiously and the concentration on her face got to Maureen. She loved it when her girlfriend got all serious and she flicked some paint right on Joanne's nose giggling at how it made Joanne go cross-eyed.

"Honey-bear!" Joanne complained flicking paint right back and she managed to dodge Maureen's next attack. Unfortunately Mimi didn't and she got some paint in her hair.

"Don't flick paint at my girlfriend." Roger threatened moving towards Maureen who tried to hide behind her girlfriend.

"Stop it!" she shrieked "you shouldn't hit a girl."

"I don't see one." He countered and moved in with the paintbrush and the orange tin of paint, but Collins stepped bravely between them.

"Oh you're so asking for it." He drawled moving forward with the red paint.

"No you don't!" Mimi yelled running forward and managing to get some of the orange paint in his goatee, but not before he painted her ear red. Their attack had knocked them into Angel who turned round. Mimi and Collins waited, looking at her to see whose side she'd join. Instead she tried to pacify them.

"Do you think we could try to get the paint on the wall?" She asked taking both of their paintbrushes and putting them in their respective tins.

"That's no fun!" Maureen exclaimed lobbing a large amount of paint at Angel.

As if seeing in slow motion Collins dived towards Angel throwing her away from the paint and landing them both on the floor. This knocked them into Mimi and Roger who stumbled and landed on top of them. Meanwhile the paint flew overhead… straight onto the lens of Mark's camera.

In shock the friends lay tangled on the floor looking at Mark's surprised expression turning to dismay as he studied his camera. It was Joanne who recovered first and she walked over to Mark so that she could examine the camera and together they left to set about cleaning it.

In the silence that followed Angel disentangled herself and stood looking down at Maureen. "Maybe we should concentrate on painting the walls now chica?"

"I thought I was your 'Chica'?" Mimi cried jumping up.

"You're my 'Chica'" Angel confirmed, but Maureen's still a 'chica.'" Apparently understanding this Mimi was satisfied, but Roger and Collins shared a look both equally confused.

* * *

><p>The next morning when the walls were finished and had dried it was time to put the furniture back. Although most of it was the same Angel had added bright cushions and throws that added to the clashing colour effect of the whole room. The walls were covered with posters of 1930's glamour models and photos of Angel with her friends.<p>

"Do you want this one?" Mimi questioned seeing that one of the photos was of Angel as a boy. Angel took the photo of her and saw it was taken of Mimi and Angel five years ago. It took her straight back to the day it was taken. The two friends had gone shopping together first going to the Men's section to buy Angel some clothes. She had been so disinterested in them that Mimi had picked clothes at random for her so that they could quickly move onto the woman's clothes. Together they had gone round finding clothes for them both. It had been easier then Angel reflected to find woman's clothes that fit her as they had shopped in the teenage section. Woman's clothes were harder to wear as she did not have a woman's shape so she sometimes made her own clothes. At the end of the trip Mimi had taken all the woman's clothes back with her whilst Angel could only take her male clothing back with her.

"Yes" she replied putting the photo determinedly on the wall. She wanted to be able to look at the photo and remember the fun times she had had with Mimi, but also to see how far she had come since then. The most recent photo she had was of her in the dining room of Collins' house. She had offered to cook for the family one evening and the photo showed her sitting down at the table with Collins' arm around her. He was whispering in her ear and she had started to laugh just as the photo was taken. Not realising she was in the image, Tamara was smiling fondly at the two. Angel placed the two photographs together on the wall loving the comparison of the two.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	18. Angel's Birthday

**I'd like to apologise for the very long time it's taken me to write this last chapter. I had pretty bad writers block so it took me quite a while to get it finished. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>To say that Angel was enjoying her morning would be going too far. She did enjoy Roger's company, but she couldn't help but wish that she was with Collins on this particular day. The fact is that it was Angel's birthday- not that she had told anyone. It had not been long since she had moved in with Collins' family and she really didn't want them to feel obliged to buy her expensive presents or to throw her a party. Mimi knew of course but had been sworn to secrecy.<p>

"What do you think of this one?" Roger asked holding up another guitar. The two were at a music shop which Roger had planned far in advance knowing they shared a love of music. Angel managed to make a positive reply but actually she was getting rather bored. They had been there for over an hour now with Roger taking his time to appreciate every single instrument. Still she enjoyed the time they spent alone together as they were nearly always accompanied by their partners.

Roger sneaked a look at the clock on the wall. He was out of items to look at in the shop, but he had a plan. "Let's go to the record store." He suggested grabbing Angel's hand and taking her with him before she could answer. This should buy him more time.

* * *

><p>Of course Angel had been wrong to believe that Mimi would keep her birthday a secret. As soon as she had realised Angel wasn't celebrating it she had gone straight to Collins and between them they had planned the surprise party with help from all the friends. His parents had insisted they held the party at their house so the friends were busy setting up the house. Roger had been selected to distract Angel, much to Maureen's disappointment. She would far rather have spent the day shopping but she couldn't be trusted to keep a secret. Instead she was trying to help Joanne and Mimi move the dining room table.<p>

"This thing's so heavy!" She complained loudly.

"How are we meant to get it out the door?" questioned Joanne confused. Maureen seemed intent on using only force.

"Mark put down that camera and help us!" Mimi instructed him. Reluctantly he put down his precious possession and tried to help, but they were still struggling.

"Ummm did I not tell you that thing folds up?" Collins asked sheepishly coming into the room. He quickly showed them how to fold up the table and helped them store it in the kitchen where the food was almost ready.

"Not long til Roger gets back." Mimi was worried as she glanced at the clock. They still had more decorating to do.

* * *

><p>Their shopping trip was over and the two friends were walking to Collins house… slowly. Angel tried to subtly increase her pace hoping this would speed Roger up, but he seemed distracted and kept stopping to look at things.<p>

Finally they arrived and could hear squealing coming from inside the house. Roger knocked loudly on the door which caused a lot of "ssssh"-ing to be heard before eventually Collins opened the door and pulled Angel into a hug.

Then he led her into the dining room where her friends all jumped out shouting "surprise!"

"Happy birthday honey." Collins whispered in her ear and chuckled when he saw she had become speechless.

Angel could only gape at her surroundings. The room had been transformed into a ballroom just like a scene from one of the old films she loved so much and it looked beautiful. Then her gaze fell on Mimi.

"You!" she exclaimed moving towards her. "You weren't meant to tell anyone chica!"

"And what a stupid idea that was." Mimi retorted.

"This is amazing, thank you."

"And you Roger." Angel continued turning to him. "That's why you wanted to spend so long shopping."

Roger's fake innocent expression didn't fool her for a minute.

"We need to get changed now." Maureen interrupted wanting to get onto the good part of the evening.

"But I only have these clothes." Angel reminded Collins quietly.

"That's where your presents come in." He replied leading her to a corner of the room.

The first presents she opened contained some jewellery: a gold bracelet and matching earrings which she eagerly put on right away. Next she opened a shoe box to find some cream shoes. They had a t-bar making them look very ladylike and vintage. Shoes had always been the biggest problem for Angel when she dressed as a woman. Whilst she could make a lot of her own clothes shoes had to be bought and it was hard to buy shoes in her size- particularly if she was looking for feminine styles.

Yet the last present was the one that made her lost for words. She lifted the lid of a circular box and there wrapped in tissue paper was an exact replica of the feather dress from 'Top Hat'. Her eyes teared up as she held it up to her, noticing it was not exactly the same as the original- the bodice had been adapted to suit her more masculine shape and it had obviously been especially made for her exact measurements.

Collins thought it reflected Angel's character that her first words were "this must have been too expensive." Her first thought was to her friends never to herself and he loved her selfless attitude, but today was about her.

"You're worth every cent." He answered seriously.

"It wasn't much split between us." Mimi added cheekily wanting to reassure her friend.

"You didn't try the dress on at the museum because you didn't want to get me into trouble." Collins continued. "You always think about others first, but I want to do things for you."

"You always do." Angel answered. "You're so loving and accepting to everyone and I love you for it."

"I love you too my Angel." He replied and they shared a sweet kiss each feeling the true depth of the love they shared.

* * *

><p>The friends had all gone to change into 1930's style outfits for the ball, but Mimi had insisted Angel wait with her whilst the others gathered in the dining room so that they could make an entrance… Maureen was not happy, but finally agreed to go before Angel.<p>

As Collins saw his girlfriend walk into the room he thought she had never looked so beautiful. He gathered her into his arms as they danced to some music Mark had put on. Mimi had secretly been giving the others dance lessons and Angel was amazed at how Collins led her around the floor, appreciating the effort he had made for her.

Next Angel danced with Roger who managed to wait until the end of the song before complaining about the music. He had never been a fan of big band music, but he was trying (and failing) to hide his dislike. Then she the danced with Joanne who had been watching from the side. Although expecting Joanne not to be comfortable dancing, Angel was surprised at how well she did.

"You're a really good dancer chica" Angel complimented her.

"Thanks, I learnt a lot at Miss Porter's." She replied.

As Angel moved onto Maureen a problem arose: neither of them wanted to lead.

"Please Maureen, it's my birthday and I would really like to do the woman's steps." Angel asked gently.

"But I don't want to lead!" Maureen whined loudly.

"It's her birthday Honey-Bear." Joanne added then whispered "and if you be the lead I'll have to reward you somehow."

Maureen immediately agreed and the two shared a rather awkward dance. What she lacked in skill, Maureen certainly made up for with enthusiasm. The dining room should have had enough room for three couples to be dancing at once, but Maureen managed to bump into the others many times.

As the next track was a cha cha cha Mimi and Angel immediately ran to each other ignoring the fact that they had been about to dance with their boyfriends.

"I feel so rejected!" Roger moaned pretending to be hurt.

"It's alright, we don't need them!" declared Collins sweeping Roger into his arms so the two could dance together.

Mimi noticed her boyfriend stumbling as he tried to do the dance and was unable to hold back her laughter which only made Roger scowl at her.

"It's hard to do this backwards." He grumbled.

"Tell me about it." Mark muttered under his breath.

Determined to dance with everyone that night Angel managed to persuade Mark to dance with her. He reluctantly handed his camera over to Joanne as he trusted her to keep his treasured possession safe.

Both were enjoying the waltz, but it was cut short rather abruptly: Maureen thought Joanne looked very hot filming the couples dancing so she decided to sneak up on her from behind and lean round to surprise her girlfriend with a kiss. Unfortunately this meant Joanne nearly dropped the camera and Mark ran over in a panic leaving Angel mid step. When he was sure his camera hadn't been injured he returned to finish the dance with her.

After a few more dances Mimi decided it was time for the last surprise of the evening. She put on the track she had been saving all evening: 'Dancing cheek to cheek'.

"May I have this dance?" Collins asked an excited Angel. She loved this song and the fact that she had the right dress for it made her even happier. She loved the way he quietly sang into her ear as he led her around the floor. Yet she was not prepared for what happened next. The song moved into the dance section, but she expected Collins to continue with the slow dancing they had been doing. Instead he had been learning the dance from the film and expertly led her through it. Angel of course knew all the steps by heart. She knew it must have taken Collins ages to master it and was really touched he had spent so much time practising for her. Mark managed to capture the excitement on Angel's face and the intense concentration on Collins'. There's a faster section in the middle of the dance where the footwork gets quicker and however hard he had tried Collins had been unable to manage it. Luckily they had a plan. He quickly stepped aside whilst Mimi took his place having hastily put on Roger's dinner jackets. She was also wearing a beanie on her head so that nobody would notice the difference. Once the hard section was over they swapped again in time for Collins to lift Angel effortlessly through the air and finish the dance to much applause. As Mark filmed them both bowing to their audience Angel knew this was the best birthday she had ever had.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm leaving this story here for now, but I may come back to it later if people are interested? I've got a oneshot and a series planned which i'm hoping to post soon so keep an eye on my profile for updates. <strong>

**Please review!**


End file.
